


Demoni dal passato

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [19]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: "Tutti avevano fantasmi e scheletri, Antonio aveva solo un demonio, uno solo.Quel demonio era Javier.Sperò ardentemente di sentirlo andarsene, chiuse gli occhi e si morse forte le labbra trattenendo il fiato.- Adesso me ne vado, Antonio. Ma io avrò il mio ultimo scontro! In un modo o nell’altro! - "Un demone dal passato di Antonio torna a fargli visita. Riuscirà a tenere a bada Hank o lascerà che vada a peggiorare le cose?





	1. Non un fantasma ma un demonio

**Author's Note:**

> E’ sempre parte delle altre shot che ho scritto e pubblicato fino ad ora, si colloca prima dell’inizio della terza stagione, Erin non è ancora tornata all’ovile ed Hank è più che mai concentrato su Antonio. In qualche fic avevo accennato al passato di Antonio, infatti questa fic è a capitoli ed è su di lui, sui suoi demoni dal passato, appunto. Nella serie originale si accenna al fatto che era in una gang e spacciava e che si è ‘comprato’ l’uscita dal gruppo a suon di pugni, grazie alla palestra di boxe che poi compra grazie all’aiuto di Hank. Così comincia questa fic che conta 6 capitoli, che è conclusa e che pubblicherò ogni settimana… per chi non lo sapesse, ho una pagina autore su Facebook dove tengo aggiornati sui progressi delle fic, quando pubblico, dove e varie cose che mi piacciono.   
> https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DEMONI DAL PASSATO

 

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio15.jpg)   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank63.png)   


  
1\. NON UN FANTASMA MA UN DEMONIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank8.jpg)   


  
Antonio chiuse il libro dei conti sbuffando.   
Forse le cose tornavano, ma doveva sempre diventare matto.  
Si alzò e guardò l’ora imprecando. Era tardi, aveva perso tempo dietro a quelle cose burocratiche. Ora che la palestra di boxe era sua definitivamente, doveva far quadrare conti e seccature, questo tirava inevitabilmente via tempo alla sua passione di tirare pugni al sacco.   
Si guardò intorno e vide che ormai erano andati tutti via, così rinunciò a tirare andando a cambiarsi.  
La prima cosa che faceva era mettersi in tenuta da boxe, con tanto di fasce alle mani. La sua tenuta corrispondeva a canottiera e pantaloncini neri, entrambi aderenti ad evidenziargli un corpo perfetto ed atletico al punto giusto, coi tatuaggi che si vedevano dalle braccia e dalla scapola.   
Mise i documenti nel cassetto che chiuse a chiave, poi mise la chiave al suo posto ed uscì dal banco dietro cui si occupava di iscrizioni e amministrare, per quanto ne capiva.   
Stava meditando di assumere qualcuno che potesse farlo meglio di lui e restituirgli il tempo che non poteva più impiegare per tirare pugni, la sua vera passione, ma naturalmente prima doveva rientrare nei conti e magari superarli anche un po’.   
Fece il giro della palestra per sistemare le cose rimaste in giro e arrivato alle corde che appese negli appositi appendini, si fermò facendone cadere un paio.   
Lo sguardo duro, cupo, dopo la sorpresa. Inghiottì e tese tutti i muscoli respirando a fondo un paio di volte, la mascella contratta.   
\- Cosa diavolo ci fai qua? - Chiese duro fissando la persona ferma davanti alla porta, le mani nelle tasche, l’aria tranquilla e strafottente insieme.   
Sorrise e si fece avanti placido.   
\- Sono passato a salutarti, ti cercavo ma non sapevo come contattarti, così ho provato a passare di qua per vedere se qualcuno sapeva dirmi come trovarti. Indovina la mia sorpresa nel vederti ancora in questo posto dopo tutti questi anni! - L’uomo era di poco più grande di Antonio ed anche lui aveva origini ispaniche, era di bell’aspetto, capelli neri, rasati corti, gli occhi color pece simili a quelli dell’altro che lo fissavano con odio. Sotto ai vestiti scuri e aderenti si notavano dei muscoli ben modellati.   
Il sopracciglio era solcato da una cicatrice che si vedeva bene, risaliva sulla fronte e finiva nell’attaccatura dei capelli.   
Antonio la guardò e la riconobbe. Nonostante quello rimaneva di bell’aspetto.   
Non si mosse, rimase fermo, le corde raccolte strette nelle mani a pugno, l’altro non avanzò oltre un certo limite, vedendolo in procinto di attaccare.   
\- Non mi chiedi perché ti cercavo? -   
\- Ti ho chiesto cosa ci fai qua! - Ripeté duro.  
\- Sono uscito prima per buona condotta! Sono ufficialmente un uomo libero! - Antonio si strofinò le labbra nervoso, non voleva dargli alcuna soddisfazione, non voleva reagire male, però voleva scagliarsi contro e riprendere da dove si era interrotto anni prima.   
\- Vuoi dire che hai corrotto qualcuno! - lo corresse conoscendo come andavano quelle cose.   
L’uomo alzò le spalle poco interessato ai dettagli.   
\- Ho passato anni a pensare a cosa avrei fatto una volta uscito, sono sempre stato d’accordo con me stesso su questo… non ho mai cambiato idea. Una volta fuori sarei venuto a salutarti, sperando di trovarti facilmente. Non pensavo lo sarebbe stato così tanto! -  
Antonio scosse la testa respirando a fondo per trattenersi e controllare quell’esplosione di emozioni che lo stavano facendo andare di matto in così pochi secondi.   
\- Ora l’hai fatto. Non me ne frega che tu sia fuori! Hai avuto quello che ti meritavi, comunque io non c’entravo, mi sono fatto i cazzi miei dopo che ti ho tolto dalle palle! - Rispose aggressivo e sicuro, rimanendo comunque fermo dove era.   
L’altro riprese calmo a camminare, con lo sguardo se lo stava mangiando, studiando, assaporando. Antonio si sentì davanti ad un serpente che si pregustava la vittima, gli prendeva le misure per capire quanto avrebbe dovuto aprire la bocca per mangiarlo.   
Si avvicinò, ma lui rimase fermo.   
\- Ti vedo in forma, comunque… davvero molto… - Aggiunse con apprezzamento evidente, scrutandolo da capo a piedi ed indugiando sulla sua vita stretta. - Hai il fisico tipico del pugile. Hai continuato, vedo. Non hai sfondato? - Chiese come se fossero vecchi amici e facessero conversazione. Antonio si sentiva sempre peggio, mano a mano che si avvicinava. - Sei proprio… sei proprio ben fatto, devo dire. Complimenti. Sei migliorato molto dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto, ti sei sviluppato bene! - Continuò coi complimenti mentre lo faceva sentire una prostituta, proprio come quegli anni, quelle volte di cui si era faticosamente liberato.   
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi, Javier! - Tuonò infastidito Antonio che voleva porre fine a quell’incontro improvviso e sgradevole. Ricordi fra i peggiori della sua vita lo stavano trafiggendo e non voleva dargli alcuna soddisfazione.   
Javier si fermò davanti a lui, pareva molto calmo e padrone di sé, ma nel suo sguardo velenoso c’era tanto gelo quanto fuoco. In bilico fra uno stato e l’altro.   
\- Sai, mi sono dovuto arrangiare, in prigione. Per non finire a fare la puttana proprio io, ho dovuto migliorare la mia tecnica di difesa ed ho pensato a come mi avevi messo fuori combattimento. Mosse da pugile. Se avevano funzionato con me, perché non usarle a mio favore? Mi sono fatto amico un pugile che era dentro con me, mi ha dato un paio di lezioni. Che vuoi, lì il tempo c’era… - Sembrava felice di fargli sapere quello che aveva fatto. Antonio era a disagio, non gli piaceva stargli davanti, così vicino. Javier si tolse la mano dalla tasca e si toccò la cicatrice sul volto. - Del resto da chi è stato capace di farmi questo, ho dovuto trarre la massima ispirazione. - Antonio scosse il capo duro.  
\- Non ti ho messo dentro io, non ti ho venduto. Tutto quel che ho fatto è stato solo per liberarmi da te. - Disse.   
Javier alzò le spalle ed allargò le mani con aria fintamente calma.   
\- Sì, ma sai… non ce l’ho con la polizia per aver fatto il suo lavoro. Mette dentro criminali, io spacciavo, rubavo… andavo contro la legge, insomma. Non posso prendermela con la squadra che mi ha messo dentro. - Questa introduzione non gli piaceva molto.  
“Anche perché credo che la squadra in questione sia quella di Voight dell’epoca… se si mettesse contro di lui saremmo al punto di partenza.” Pensò cercando di essere pratico nei ragionamenti, mentre il cuore batteva sempre più veloce e lo stomaco si contorceva in una morsa feroce.   
\- Quindi ce l’hai con me per averti scaricato? - Non era il termine migliore da usare con uno che ce l’aveva con lui proprio per quel motivo, ma lui non sempre rifletteva su quel che diceva.   
E non lo fece in quel caso.  
Javier si oscurò, il sorriso gelido si spense e arrivò il fuoco, una scintilla capace di farlo esplodere. Antonio realizzò che poteva finire molto male. Un momento solo. Strinse i pugni intorno a cui c’erano le corde, pronto a reagire usando tutta la sua forza e la sua prontezza.   
Però Javier sospirò e si calmò.   
\- Ci sono rimasto molto male. Non hai usato riguardo quando mi hai lasciato, queste cose segnano. Ed in prigione ho avuto molto tempo a cui pensare. -   
\- Mi dispiace di averti spezzato il cuore, ma quando te l’ho chiesto gentilmente non mi hai dato retta. Ho dovuto usare i tuoi mezzi. Adesso se non hai altro da dire, devo chiederti di andartene, devo chiudere. -   
Javier si guardò intorno come se si risvegliasse e ritrovasse padronanza.   
\- E’ tuo, ora? L’hai comprato? - Chiese sorpreso.   
\- Non accetto iscrizioni! -   
\- Come no! E’ una palestra di pugilato, le accetti eccome! -   
\- Non per te! Javier, vattene via, fai la tua vita, ricomincia da capo, prova a costruire qualcosa di utile per una volta. Senza rovinare la vita di qualcun altro, la mia magari. - Con questo Antonio appese la corda all’appendino insieme alle altre, poi iniziò a camminare per la palestra per chiudere le serrande nella speranza che se ne andasse.   
Javier rimase fermo ad osservarlo, ammirando il suo corpo muoversi sicuro.   
Si leccò le labbra.   
\- Ho sognato uno scontro diretto con te, ho pensato che mi avrebbe aiutato a ricominciare. Chiudere definitivamente e voltare pagina. Me lo devi. - Disse finalmente. Antonio si irrigidì fermandosi nel quadro delle luci che iniziò a chiudere lasciando aperta solo quella degli spogliatoi e dell’ingresso. Lo guardò corrucciato, pensando d’aver capito male.  
\- Non ti darò mai un secondo round! Quello è stato l’ultimo. Accetta le cose come sono andate e vattene. -   
Javier indurì le labbra in un’espressione amara in disaccordo.   
\- No, mi dispiace. Non si tratta di accettare le cose. Si tratta che lo devo a me stesso. - Antonio non capiva minimamente il motivo.    
\- Non capisco, non ha senso e non lo condivido. Non voglio affrontarti di nuovo, in nessun caso, in nessuna situazione, in nessuno scenario. Io con te ho chiuso, sono andato avanti, mi sono fatto una vita. Una vita molto diversa. Lasciami stare, vai oltre. Un combattimento con me non ti aiuterebbe in nessun caso, cosa otterresti? Magari vinci, e dopo? E poi se invece ti batto di nuovo? Devi lasciarmi in pace, me lo sono guadagnato! - Con questo indicò la porta sicuro, senza mostrare paura.   
\- Quella è la porta! - Poi si voltò e si avviò verso gli spogliatoi dove avrebbe raggiunto le proprie cose, fra coi il telefono. Non voleva arrivare a chiamare qualcuno, tanto meno uno della squadra. In casi normali, contro uno qualunque del suo passato, l’avrebbe battuto senza problemi. Ma lui non era uno qualunque.   
Era il suo ex ragazzo, quello che l’aveva obbligato a stare con lui. Il suo capo gang, il suo carceriere. L’aveva trattato come la sua prostituta personale, la sua bambola, il suo buco.   
L’aveva fatto sentire un oggetto, una proprietà privata e per di più in rigoroso segreto per non farlo sapere a nessuno.  
“Voleva scopare con me, ma non voleva che nessuno lo sapesse. Non era più facile lasciarmi stare?”  
Antonio non l’aveva mai capito quel suo comportamento contraddittorio.   
Non aveva capito che era una sorta di amore, un amore malato, sbagliato ed ossessivo.   
Perché per lui non era certo quello l’amore.  
Javier no, non era uno qualunque del suo passato.  
Tutti avevano fantasmi e scheletri, Antonio aveva solo un demonio, uno solo.  
Quel demonio era Javier.   
Sperò ardentemente di sentirlo andarsene, chiuse gli occhi e si morse forte le labbra trattenendo il fiato.   
\- Adesso me ne vado, Antonio. Ma io avrò il mio ultimo scontro! In un modo o nell’altro! -   
Questa promessa lo fece rabbrividire, ma volle nascondersi dietro alla propria volontà.  
“Se io non voglio, non l’avrai. Non puoi obbligarmi a combattere ancora. Io ti ho già vinto.”  
Se lo disse e se lo ridisse con ossessione, rabbia, paura, mentre si vestiva frenetico. Poi guardò le mani che tremavano ed imprecò.  
“Mi sono liberato di lui da anni, sono diventato più forte, sono cresciuto, sono cambiato, sono un altro. Perché deve farmi questo effetto? Quanto lo odio! Che mi lasciasse in pace, cazzo!”  
  
Stava andando a casa propria, quando pensò alla promessa di Javier e deviò.   
Si fermò in una rosticceria e prese metà pollo allo spiedo con patate, poi andò da Hank.  
“Sono un vigliacco. Un codardo. Se voglio lo batto di nuovo, quello! Io non scappo, non sono mai scappato! Non lo farò certo ora.”  
Però andò da Hank, consapevole che rischiava di fare la parte del senzatetto che elemosinava una casa, un letto caldo e magari anche una piacevole compagnia.  
Quando Hank se lo ritrovò davanti, dopo aver aperto la porta, in primo luogo fece un’aria sorpresa, non aspettandoselo lì. Poi notò il sacchetto che gli porgeva con il pollo allo spiedo.   
Il sacchetto tremava, in netto contrasto con il suo sorriso da schiaffi.   
Si corrucciò.   
\- Che ti è successo? - Antonio fece finta di nulla o per lo meno ci provò. Allargò le braccia smaniando e gesticolando, mentre lo spingeva di lato ed entrava.   
\- Che vuoi che sia successo? Niente, ho cercato di far quadrare i conti e appurato che ci sto dentro per un pelo ho visto che era tardi per allenarmi. Volevo compagnia per mangiare, posso? - La fece sembrare facile e normale, ma non lo era molto.   
Hank sospirò e si strofinò gli occhi con le dita in attesa che finisse, poi quando lo vide preparare la tavola come se abitasse lì, incrociò le braccia al petto e si appostò allo stipite della porta della cucina, in semplice silenziosa attesa. Lo sguardo penetrante e spazientito.   
Antonio non voleva dirgli nulla, specie per non fare la parte del ragazzino con cui aveva avuto a che fare anni fa. Era cresciuto, ne era uscito.   
Si sedette e gli porse il suo piatto con la sua parte da mangiare.  
 - Hai già cenato? Dai, fammi compagnia, è il miglior galletto della città! - Hank sospirò ancora e strinse le labbra cercando la pazienza che non era sicuro di avere.  
Si sedette e decise di assecondarlo. Antonio si mise a parlare a macchinetta e concitato della palestra, dei conti, di come stavano andando i primi giorni con lui al comando della baracca. Parlò così tanto che gli venne mal di testa, intanto finirono di mangiare, si lavarono le mani e rimasero con la birra in mano. Antonio stava sistemando la cucina come se fosse sua moglie, avrebbe sorriso se non avesse voluto sapere cosa gli era successo.   
Una mano in tasca, l’altra con la birra, appoggiato al frigo in attesa che si sbrigasse a parlare davvero.   
Lo lasciò fare, poi evidentemente esaurì gli argomenti e calò il silenzio.   
\- E poi, dopo che hai iniziato a chiudere, cosa è successo, chi hai incontrato che ti ha sconvolto? - Perché non ci voleva un genio per capire come stavano le cose. Ovvero che aveva incontrato qualcuno che l’aveva scosso. Non riusciva ad immaginare chi potesse essere, ma lo vide urtare nervoso la birra. La prese al volo con uno scatto prima di farla cadere. Una volta lì davanti a lui, Hank vi rimase e lo guardò da vicino, penetrante, con la domanda che non avrebbe ammesso rifiuti.   
Antonio lo guardò intrappolato fra il lavandino ed Hank che però gli dava di lato una via di fuga. Alla fine decise di non scappare, rialzò lo sguardo, sospirò e si arrese.   
\- Javier De La Vega. - Disse nome e cognome perché sapeva che avrebbe capito immediatamente.  
Vide Hank cambiare repentinamente espressione, da impaziente e polemico a livido e furioso. I suoi occhi cambiarono nel giro di pochissimi secondi ed Antonio se ne impressionò.   
\- Chi è uscito di prigione? - Chiese retorico. Antonio scosse il capo mordendosi il labbro arrendevole. Lo sguardo basso.   
\- Javier. - Ripeté come se fosse colpa sua.   
\- E non volevi dirmelo? - Chiese come prima cosa reputandola la più grave. Antonio si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Te l’avrei detto, ma ora volevo… - Hank non lo fece nemmeno finire, alzò la mano e gli prese il viso, glielo spostò di lato per guardare dei segni che potevano essergli sfuggiti, segni di percosse, ma Antonio lo respinse con decisione. - Cosa ti ha fatto quel bastardo? -   
\- Sto bene! - Rispose sgusciando di lato e dirigendosi in salotto.   
\- Non è vero! Sicuramente vuole vendicarsi, ti ha cercato in palestra, non è capitato lì per caso! Cosa ti ha detto? - Si voltò verso di lui che lo stava inseguendo, fece per rispondere ma proseguì ancora più furioso mentre realizzava il resto. - E tu che mi parlavi di stronzate! Ho una voglia di prenderti a pugni, Antonio, che non ne hai idea! -  
Antonio allargò le braccia esasperato in un’esplosione che aveva trattenuto per tutta la sera.  
\- Senti, non sono quel ragazzino! Me la sono cavata quella volta, ora sono un adulto e me la caverò ancora meglio! - Hank voleva dissentire dicendo che non era solo un adulto, era anche quello che scopava con lui, ma si morse la lingua l’altro si calmò subito. - Voleva un incontro con me. -   
\- Parlare? - Chiese Hank cauto.   
\- No. Uno scontro. Dice che ha imparato la boxe in prigione ispirandosi a me e al modo in cui l’ho battuto comprandomi la libertà… e dice che vuole questo per ricominciare e voltare pagine. Per liberarsi di me… io… io non lo so, Hank! Non ha senso nemmeno per me, non guardarmi con quella faccia! - Continuò tutto d’un fiato girandosi di schiena e strofinandosi il viso per l’ennesima volta, nervoso di nuovo come prima. Con le mani che riprendevano a tremare. Antonio se le guardò realizzandolo ed Hank che voleva fare una piazzata decise di mettere da parte la cosa. Gli andò dietro, lo prese per il braccio e lo voltò verso di sé, poi gli prese le mani come aveva fatto quel giorno negli spogliatoi e lo guardò con la stessa intensità d’allora.   
\- Stringile. Se tremano, stringile forte e nessuno se ne accorgerà. - Ripeté le stesse parole ed al ricordo a lui caro, sorrise calmandosi. Antonio le strinse su quelle di Hank il quale le alzò per attirarlo a sé. Si abbandonò a lui abbracciandolo con fermezza sfociando in un calore ed in una dolcezza sorprendenti.   
\- Scusa. Non volevo nascondertelo, mi serviva tempo per riflettere, ma non volevo andare a casa da solo. Sembrava deciso ad ottenere quello scontro. Io non lo voglio, ma non so se mollerà. Sembrava così deciso. - Riprese flebile. Hank sospirò e chiuse gli occhi cercando controllo. Poi li riaprì e lo separò da sé facendolo sedere sul divano sul quale si mise anche lui. Era come un interrogatorio, quando la vittima diceva tutto quello che sapeva su un sospettato. Lo guardò con la stessa indulgenza, cercando di non essere troppo poliziotto.   
Antonio si sentì lo stesso quello interrogato.   
\- Su cosa devi riflettere? Pensi di accettare lo scontro? - Chiese apprensivo. Antonio scosse il capo.  
\- Non voglio. Non ho paura, ma ho chiuso con quella vita, con quello che ero. Ormai me ne sono liberato, ho fatto una fatica bestiale. Deve accettarlo e lasciarmi in pace. Non voglio averci nulla a che fare, cazzo. - Imprecò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Sono d’accordo. Non voglio che lo fai. Vinceresti tu e lui non sopportandolo userebbe un’arma e finirebbe male. Non voglio che lo rivedi e che accetti una cosa simile. Starai con me per questi giorni, finché non… - Antonio si raddrizzò e lo guardò attento.   
\- Non cercarlo, non incontrarlo… - Hank lo guardò contrariato.   
\- Certo che lo incontrerò! E gli farò capire che se non ti lascia in pace lo rimetto dentro! - Antonio guardò in alto esasperato.   
\- Non sa che sono un poliziotto, pensa che ho ereditato la palestra e che faccio quello come lavoro! Se sa che sono poliziotto e che lavoro proprio con te… andiamo, lui è vendicativo! Per anni ha pensato a me! Questo scatenerebbe chissà cosa! Non metterti in mezzo. Posso occuparmene io. Se torna l’affronterò. Vuole essere battuto di nuovo? Lo farò! Non voglio farlo, ma se devo lo farò! -   
Fu il turno di Hank di guardare in alto esasperato e per nulla d’accordo.   
\- Non è corretto, non accetterebbe una seconda sconfitta! -   
\- Senti io… io non ci voglio comunque combattere più. Non dico che accetterò, dico che se devo lo farò! -   
\- NON DEVI, INVECE! - Tuonò Hank di nuovo arrabbiato. Antonio contrasse la mascella e lo fissò seccato, fronteggiandolo a tu per tu.   
\- Non metterti in mezzo! Coi tuoi metodi peggioreresti tutto di sicuro! - Ribadì sicuro.   
Hank scosse il capo.   
\- Quanto pensi che ci metterà a scoprire che sei un poliziotto e che lavoriamo insieme? E cosa pensi che farà quando l’avrà saputo? - Antonio si alzò dal divano raccogliendo le proprie cose che aveva seminato in giro appena arrivato.   
\- Non lo so, lo scoprirò e lo affronterò. Ora so che è in circolazione e che vuole qualcosa da me. Starò attento. Non sono più quel ragazzino sprovveduto. Affronto criminali peggiori di lui ogni giorno. -   
Hank si alzò a sua volta e lo puntò col dito.   
\- Ma nessuno di loro è il tuo ex e ti ha sottomesso per anni! - Antonio si fermò sulla porta prima di uscire e lo guardò turbato, contrariato e ferito perché sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non voleva avere paura e timore. Aveva superato tutto, se ne era liberato.   
Perché non lo lasciava in pace?   
Rimase fermo e zitto per un istante, poi scosse di nuovo la testa in subbuglio evidente.   
\- Non ho paura. Non sono mai scappato davanti a nulla nella vita, non lo farò certo ora! - Con questo si voltò mettendo mano alla porta. Hank sospirò e lo chiamò, lui però aprì per uscire ed allora l’altro gli andò dietro veloce, gli mise una mano sul fianco e lo fermò, la stessa mano scivolò sul davanti, lui aderì alla sua schiena col proprio corpo e lo tirò indietro, verso di sé, verso l’interno. L’altra mano sulla porta pronta a chiuderla appena avrebbe mollato.   
I due fermi davanti, allacciati in quel modo.  
Le labbra di Hank sull’orecchio di Antonio, gli occhi chiusi.   
\- Rimani qua stanotte. - Disse basso e penetrante.   
Antonio sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e girò il volto verso il suo alla ricerca delle labbra che trovò. Sul bacio, Hank chiuse la porta e se lo trascinò dentro mentre le lingue si incontravano nelle bocche aperte ed unite, mentre i sapori si mescolavano ed i respiri si confondevano.   
Continuando a baciarlo lo trascinò in camera e lì si limitò a prendergli la maglia e ad alzargliela. Antonio si separò dalla sua bocca per permettergli di togliergliela, sotto aveva la tenuta da boxe. Hank aggrottò la fronte cercando di tornare lucido in un flash che lo colpì con le dita di Antonio che gli aprivano la camicia.   
Hank gli slacciò i jeans e quando glieli fece cadere trovò conferma.   
\- Hai ancora la tenuta da boxe. - La riconobbe, era il suo tormento. Antonio fece scivolare le mani sulle sue braccia per sfilargli la camicia ed annuì.   
\- Mm-mm… -   
\- Eri così quando vi siete parlati? - Antonio annuì ancora aprendogli i pantaloni. - Antonio, il tuo ex viene a trovarti uscito di prigione e ti vede vestito così? - A quel punto, a quella polemica, smise di spogliarlo lasciandogli la biancheria intima addosso. Lo guardò torvo.   
\- Non ho scelto io il momento! E’ venuto ed ero così! - Hank fece una specie di broncio.   
\- Però non è l’ideale per uno che era innamorato di te e che non ha digerito bene il fatto di essere stato lasciato! - Antonio sospirò e infilò le mani sotto gli slip dove trovò la sua erezione, mise le labbra sul suo orecchio che leccò fra una frase e l’altra.   
\- Non era innamorato, mi possedeva e basta. E’ solo principio, per lui. Ero una cosa sua e l’ho scaricato. - Hank scosse il capo, ma poi pensare con la sua mano nelle parti intime divenne utopistico e lasciò perdere.  
“Non si rende conto che questo stronzo era innamorato di lui? La prima cosa che fa è cercare proprio lui e ad Antonio non viene il dubbio che fosse amore?”  
\- L’amore è altro, Hank… - Disse Antonio scivolando febbrile con la bocca sul resto del suo corpo, mentre finiva di spogliarlo e gli dava piacere. Hank lo guardò turbato mentre il godimento si mescolava ai pensieri coerenti. - Io ho subito quello che lui provava per me e non era amore. Era ossessione, ma non amore. - Hank trovò a chiedersi cosa fosse invece l’amore, ma la lingua di Antonio raggiunse posti che non gli permisero di avere altri pensieri razionali.   
Poco dopo finirono sul letto e dopo essere stato sapientemente stuzzicato dalla sua bocca e dalle sue mani, lo mise sotto di sé, a pancia in giù, e lo penetrò senza resistere oltre.   
Non era amore nemmeno quello, si dissero.  
“Ma qualunque cosa sia è consensuale e maledettamente bello!”   
Pensò Antonio mentre gemeva raggiungendo l’orgasmo, imitato poco dopo da Hank il quale nemmeno si faceva più domande.   
  
Solo dopo, abbracciato a lui e alla sua schiena, come l’altra notte, tornò a riflettere. Turbato, confuso, ma in una specie di pace dei sensi per la sensazione splendida che ancora l’avvolgeva, a cui si stava aggrappando.   
“Forse non è amore nemmeno questo, ma piace ad entrambi e ci facciamo del bene. E’ diverso da quello che ha vissuto lui.”  
Resistette un paio di istanti, Antonio, prima di battergli il dito sul braccio.   
\- Non passerò di nuovo la notte in bianco perché mi usi come cuscino, albero o quel che preferisci… voglio dormire, quindi vedi di lasciarmi! - Hank sbuffò e lo lasciò girandosi dall’altra parte, dandogli la schiena.   
Antonio rimase alto sul gomito e lo guardò incredulo.   
\- A volte sei proprio un bambino1 - Certamente solo lui poteva osare dire queste cose e sopravvivere.   
Hank grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile e poco dopo il compagno chiuse la luce e gli avvolse un braccio sul fianco, da dietro, appoggiando la fronte alla sua schiena. Hank si rilassò poco dopo, lasciando andare anche un piccolo sorriso.   
“Se incontro De La Vega lo spedisco. Ma non in prigione. Questa volta lo mando al cimitero!” E questa era una promessa.   
  
  
Javier spense la sigaretta poco dopo che la porta di casa si richiuse. Buttò fuori il fumo e assottigliò gli occhi contraendo la mascella.   
“E così si è messo con un altro. E non con uno qualunque. Con quel maledetto poliziotto che mi ha messo dentro!”  
Javier strinse le labbra contrariato, memorizzò bene l’indirizzo fino a cui l’aveva seguito uscito dalla palestra e se ne andò.   
“Quante altre cose sono cambiate, Antonio?”


	2. Contromisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vediamo come reagiscono Antonio ed Hank al ritorno di Javier, nel periodo più delicato della loro relazione, quando hanno appena iniziato ad 'approfondire' ed ancora non si considerano 'nulla'.

2\. CONTROMISURE  
  
Hank si svegliò prima di Antonio e si mosse molto piano nel letto. Nel sonno si era girato, ora stava a pancia in giù, la mano sotto al suo cuscino invece che sotto al proprio, come a cercare un contatto meno invadente.  
“Ecco perché non ero comodo! Ora capisco come ha dormito l’altra volta lui…” Pensò divertito con un sorrisino. Si alzò sul gomito e lo guardò bene per capire se ora che non aveva il controllo di sé, mostrasse segni di cui doveva essere a conoscenza.  
L’espressione era segnata mentre dormiva, Hank si alzò sospirando ed andò in cucina dove si chiuse per assicurarsi che Antonio non lo sentisse, anche se teoricamente dormiva.   
Chiamò Mouse conscio che alle sette del mattino probabilmente dormiva.  
Aspettò un bel po’ prima di sentire la sua voce assonnata.  
\- Javier De La Vega. - Disse senza nemmeno salutarlo.   
\- Come? - Chiese confuso.   
\- Javier De La Vega. Appena vai in ufficio devi trovare tutto quello che puoi su di lui, voglio che ti concentri in particolare sulle sue proprietà, sulle proprietà dei suoi familiari, sul giro dei suoi amici e conoscenti, voglio un elenco dei posti in cui potrebbe essere se dovesse nascondersi. E voglio che tieni d’occhio i suoi movimenti, se preleva da qualche parte voglio sapere dove e quanto. Vedi se usa un mezzo e quale, voglio mettergli un rilevatore al più presto. Hai capito bene? -   
Fece Hank serio col tono di comando.   
Mouse capì che era importante.  
\- Abbiamo un caso? - Chiese confuso. Di solito non funzionava così, di solito venivano chiamati tutti in pompa magna e solo una volta riuniti in ufficio si esponevano casi e compiti.   
\- No, nessun caso, per ora. Spero che non lo diventi. - Mouse si corrucciò senza capire.   
\- Non è un caso? -   
\- No, non è ufficiale, non devi farne parola con nessuno. Riferisci solo a me e quando siamo soli. E Mouse… - Fece prima di mettere giù. - Soprattutto non parlarne con Antonio! -   
Mouse avrebbe capito solo a ricerche fatte il motivo di tanta segretezza nei suoi confronti.   
“Antonio fa quello coraggioso, io faccio il suo custode!”   
Commentò fra sé e sé ripetendo quello che Antonio gli aveva detto in un paio di occasioni, sul fatto che a modo suo lo proteggeva sempre.   
Fece appena in tempo a mettere giù il telefono, aprire la porta e a mettere su il caffè che Antonio arrivò assonnato, con i boxer che aveva lasciato a casa sua l’altra sera e che Hank aveva lavato e messo in parte.   
Gli diede un’occhiata distratta per poi tornare a guardarlo con più attenzione e rovesciare un po’ di polvere di caffè.   
Antonio gli indicò di stare attento prima di sedersi poco delicatamente su una sedia e chiudere le braccia sul tavolo su cui adagiò la testa per continuare a dormire.   
\- Ti va di fare un po’ di palestra? - Gli chiese visto che il giorno prima non era riuscito a fare nulla. Hank rimase colpito dal suo modo di cancellare gli eventi disturbanti. Javier era già seppellito in una sola notte?   
O forse era solo incosciente?   
\- Fammi bere un paio di litri di caffè poi sono tuo. - Rispose cavernoso. Antonio lo guardò ammiccando malizioso.   
\- Guarda che ti prendo in parola! - Hank sorrise scuotendo la testa. Decisamente la sua capacità di scacciare le cose disturbanti era fuori dal comune. Forse era proprio incoscienza, comunque.   
Voleva chiedergli come si sentisse ora in merito a quanto successo la sera prima e come intendeva muoversi con Javier, ma in un attimo capì che non intendeva fare nulla se non aspettare le mosse eventuali dell’altro. Non l’avrebbe cercato, però probabilmente avrebbe fissato insistentemente ogni persona nel raggio di un miglio.   
“Vorrà dire che io fisserò lui come se fosse l’ultimo umano sulla Terra!”  
Come se di norma non facesse una cosa simile!  
  
I due non parlarono di Javier, si misero a conversare un po’ della palestra e di come Antonio intendeva fare per tenerla aperta mentre era di turno a lavoro, disse che si sarebbe fatto aiutare da un amico fidato che era in pensione e che adorava la boxe e quella palestra.   
Di questo e di niente altro, parlarono fino al loro arrivo a destinazione.   
Quando Antonio girò la chiave nella toppa, esitò un istante con la sensazione sgradevole di una brutta sorpresa.   
Hank lo notò e lo guardò silenzioso in attesa che aprisse.  
Quando entrò Antonio tratteneva il fiato, ma con sua somma sorpresa trovò tutto a posto ed in ordine come l’aveva lasciato.   
Rilassò subito le spalle ed Hank fece finta di nulla superandolo, mostrandosi del tutto tranquillo.  
Non avrebbero parlato di Javier, ma entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stato costantemente nei loro pensieri.   
  
I due si misero in tenuta comoda, quella di Antonio era la stessa di sempre che creava tanto disturbo ad Hank, la sua invece era meno aderente e da porno star. Più normale, insomma.   
Presero le corde e si misero a saltare insieme, era presto per veder arrivare qualcun altro iscritto, per cui rimasero soli in quell’ampio ed un tempo rilassante spazio. Antonio rimase coi nervi a fior di pelle per un po’, poi quando valutarono di essere sufficientemente caldi, Hank gli propose di fargli da sparring partner al suo posto.   
\- Ti va di tirare tu? - Antonio finse che gli fosse indifferente ed accettò, ma una volta che cominciò a tirare pugni ai cuscini che Hank aveva nelle mani, per parare i suoi colpi, si sentì fluire fuori tutta la tensione ed in nervi che aveva accumulato e teso come corde di violino.  
Pugno dopo pugno l’intensità e la forza aumentava diventando sempre più potente e complicato starci dietro. Hank dovette impegnarsi di più, Antonio era molto bravo a tirare, saltava leggerissimo sui piedi, le gambe divaricate, i fianchi flessi, una spalla davanti rispetto all’altra, un pugno sempre vicino al viso per proteggere eventuali colpi che in quel caso non sarebbero arrivati, il sinistro a colpire veloce e ripetutamente fino ad alternare ogni tanto con il destro che andava molto più forte dell’altro.   
\- Non sapevo avessi un destro così micidiale! - Commentò Hank ammirato. Antonio fece un ghigno divertito mentre mano a mano che dava giù si rischiarava nettamente tornando a divertirsi nel fare quello che gli era sempre piaciuto.   
\- Me lo ha regalato il vecchio proprietario di questo posto… dopo un paio di allenamenti mi ha detto ‘tu hai un destro capace di bucare un muro!’ Io mi sono messo a ridere, quella volta non capivo nulla di boxe e non mi pareva di avere gran ché nel destro. Dopo un paio di mesi, il mio destro bucava il muro. Non letteralmente, ovviamente, però ha usato un macchinario particolare che misura la forza del colpo e stabilisce un metro di paragone. Se colpissi il muro al massimo della mia potenza, farei delle crepe. Mi romperei anche la mano, ovviamente, però la potenza è quella! - Hank rimase impressionato da quella storia e si sentì più tranquillo nel sapere quanto forte poteva essere. Lo sapeva, ovviamente, ma non nel dettaglio.   
Sapere che uno è forte e sa difendersi è un conto, sapere quanto è un altro.   
\- Voglio riprendere ad allenarmi sui combattimenti. - Disse Antonio serio, senza fermarsi dal tirargli contro. Hank si oscurò.   
\- Non ti serve. - Ruggì.   
\- Non è una questione di utilità, è che è un po’ che non lo faccio. Mi limito a tirare pugni al sacco o ad uno sparring partner, non è fare boxe sul serio. A me piace. - Hank sospirò cercando di non usare quelle specie di cuscini che aveva nelle mani per tirargli dei ceffoni.   
\- Se è per questo è un conto e fai bene a riprendere. Se è per Javier ti dico subito che non ti servirà. Perché tu non ci combatterai! - Antonio, sentendo quel nome che entrambi avevano pensato senza mai pronunciare dalla sera prima, diede un colpo particolarmente forte col destro che fece tremare il braccio di Hank fino a dargli la scosse alla spalla.   
A quello si fermò facendo segno che voleva una pausa, si sfilò un cuscino e si massaggiò la spalla.   
\- E poi dici che non lo fai per lui? - Antonio sbuffò sudato indurendo l’espressione del viso, il nervoso tornò a salire e scuotendo la testa guardò l’ora. Era passato più tempo di quanto immaginato, così scrollando le spalle disse che era ora di andare a fare colazione. Diretto allo spogliatoio, diede un calcio alto al sacco che tuonò e tremò per un po’, Hank rimase a guardarlo per un paio di secondi, poi sospirò e lo seguì. Passandoci davanti lo fermò, infine andò da Antonio che si stava spogliando per farsi una doccia veloce.   
Hank si asciugò e si cambiò non avendo sudato molto, decise di non entrare con lui, poteva arrivare chiunque da un momento all’altro e a quel pensiero si rese conto che Javier poteva anche avere la faccia tosta di venire in palestra quando Antonio non era presente.   
Quando uscì avvolto in un asciugamano, lui era quasi del tutto vestito e glielo disse:   
\- Come pensi di impedire a De La Vega di tornare in palestra mentre tu non ci sei? - Antonio voleva dire che gli aveva detto di non tornare, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato sufficiente. Si strinse nelle spalle togliendosi il telo col quale iniziò ad asciugarsi veloce e sbrigativo.   
\- Farò vedere una foto a Jack e gli dirò di riempirlo di pugni se tenta di iscriversi o se torna per qualsiasi motivo! -   
Tagliò corto Antonio. Hank non tornò sull’argomento e capì che continuare a parlarne non aiutava e non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Era testardo, non voleva aiuto di alcun tipo, specie scorte nei luoghi in cui sapeva poteva essere molestato.   
Non fecero quella discussione sapendo come sarebbe andata. Avrebbero solo litigato ed era da un po’ che non succedeva, esclusa la sera precedente.   
Hank avrebbe detto che doveva prendersi una scorta e far controllare i suoi posti principali, che erano palestra, casa di Laura e dei ragazzi e casa sua.   
Antonio avrebbe detto che usare dei poliziotti per motivi personali non era professionale ed oltretutto li metteva a rischio per una questione che riguardava solo lui.   
Poi Hank gli avrebbe fatto notare che Laura ed i ragazzi non dovevano correre rischi ed Antonio avrebbe ribattuto che comunque loro erano fuori da Chicago e non così facile da raggiungere.   
“Non accetta aiuto per non ammettere di averne bisogno. Se lo facesse sarebbe debole e lui non vuole sembrare debole!”  
\- Ho chiesto ad un mio amico del loro distretto di mettere una pattuglia a controllarli senza farsi notare. - Disse alla fine, mentre si allacciava i jeans. Hank lo guardò sorpreso, incredulo, convinto che non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Da quello e dal suo tono più calmo capì che invece aveva davvero paura di quello che Javier poteva fare, con o senza ammissione.  
Così rimase zitto, guardò verso la porta e non sentendo rumori di alcun tipo, lo raggiunse, lo girò verso di sé con sicurezza e si fece guardare. La testa piegata di lato.   
\- Avere paura non è segno di debolezza. - Disse poi penetrante. - E’ solo auto conservazione. E’ intelligenza. - Antonio sospirò ed annuì molto più mansueto di come era stato fino a quel momento. Quello era la prova che non poteva assolutamente lasciarlo da solo, mai.   
\- Grazie. - Mormorò alla fine per quello che sapeva avrebbe fatto per lui senza farsi notare.   
Hank in risposta lo baciò ed Antonio accettò di buon grado, sentendo una gran voglia di sparire con lui e cancellare un passato troppo ingombrante.   
Gli mise una mano sul collo caldo e sensibile e lui sussultò, si rilassò ai brividi di piacere, poi però la porta dell’ingresso si sentì in quel momento ed i due si separarono in fretta.   
Jack, l’amico di Antonio che lo aiutava, era arrivato e lui andò subito ad istruirlo su Javier senza andare nei dettagli, finito con lui, raggiunse Hank alla porta ed i due se ne andarono insieme.   
\- Per Gabby ho chiesto al Comandante Boeden di tenerla d’occhio e non lasciarla mai sola, non vive sola per cui almeno in questo sono un po’ più tranquillo, anche se vive con un’altra ragazza. - Hank lo guardò senza capire.   
\- E Casey? - Antonio allora fece un’espressione comica.   
\- Sai come vanno queste cose… ci si lascia, ci si riprende… ora sono in una via di mezzo, è un gran casino… - Hank ridacchiò sentendolo parlare di loro in quel modo, ma non andò nei particolari. Non era certo un esperto di relazioni, dopotutto. La cosa più vicina ad una storia era Antonio ed ora come ora l’idea di permettere a Javier di fargli qualcosa era così insopportabile, che c’era da chiedersi a che punto fosse il loro approfondimento fatto di piccoli passi.   
  
A lavoro arrivò un nuovo caso e si diedero da fare in tal senso, Hank lavorò costantemente in coppia con Antonio senza mai lasciargli fare una minima cosa da solo.   
Solo quando si fece aggiornare da Mouse su Javier, dovette mandarlo con Jay allontanandolo dal distretto per non fargli sentire per sbaglio il loro discorso.  
Mouse quando lo chiamò aveva l’aria di chi aveva capito cosa stava succedendo e Hank apprezzò il suo non fare domande ed il limitarsi a parlare e dare le informazioni richieste.  
\- Non è possibile che non abbia nulla! - Mouse desolato ripeté.   
\- Tutti quelli della sua vecchia banda, come noto che sai, sono ancora dentro. Lui è il primo ad essere uscito ufficialmente per buona condotta. Non ha proprietà, dei suoi è rimasta solo sua madre che non vive qua da anni, lo ha praticamente abbandonato appena compiuti i 18. La casa dove viveva De La Vega prima della prigione è andata allo stato. Nessun parente, nessuna proprietà. -   
\- Dove diavolo vive? - Mouse era sempre più mortificato ed in difficoltà per non aver trovato effettivamente nulla.   
\- Non… non è pervenuto. E non ha mezzi, sembra si muova a piedi o coi mezzi pubblici, per quanto ne sappiamo. Penso che usi alloggi e mezzi di fortuna, deve avere un nuovo giro ma non c’è un dato elettronico che io possa usare per poter avere queste informazioni. Le devi ricavare alla vecchia maniera! - Hank sospirò contrariato capendo però che aveva ragione ed alzando gli occhi al cielo lo disse:   
\- Informatori. - Mouse era stato coraggioso ad essere così sfacciato, ma Hank lo apprezzava.   
\- Ovviamente non ha conti intestati, immagino… - La risposta fu scontata.   
\- Mi dispiace non esserle stato utile… - Poi si fermò chiedendosi se fosse il caso di fargli quella domanda, alla fine vedendolo ancora fermo nella sua postazione a pensare come muoversi, si azzardò. - Signore. Pensa che Antonio sia in pericolo? Come ex membro della sua gang è segnato che lui ne faceva parte, ma che ne è uscito prima che fossero arrestati tutti… - Era una domanda retorica, perché altrimenti Hank non starebbe cercando tutte quelle informazioni. Infatti lo guardò torvo esaurendo la pazienza.  
\- Non sono uno stalker! Non mi interessa nulla di quell’individuo! Se lo voglio controllare c’è un valido motivo! - Mouse alzò le mani in segno di calma e di resa e fece sì con la testa.   
\- Continuerò a cercare fra i contatti del carcere, ma potrebbero essere così tanti che sarebbe come cercare un ago in un pagliaio… - Hank gli fece cenno di farlo.   
\- Chiamami se salta fuori qualcosa di interessante. - Con questo se ne andò pensieroso, deciso a mettere in mezzo qualcuno dei suoi informatori per sapere con chi se la faceva ora Javier.   
“Devo assolutamente scoprire qualcosa su di lui, non può vivere da nessuna parte con nulla in mano!”  
Sapeva di non poterlo affrontare lui di persona per non peggiorare una situazione complicata, però voleva comunque fare qualcosa.   
  
\- Vi siete sposati e non mi avete detto nulla? - Chiese Jay stupito, seduto accanto ad Antonio che guidava nervoso. Questi lo fissò senza capire e lui spiegò paziente: - Tu e Voight! Non ti molla un secondo! -   
Antonio fece una breve smorfia.   
\- Sembra questo da fuori? - Chiese mentre la sua mente lavorava su più livelli contemporaneamente. Jay si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Arrivate insieme, lavorate insieme, vi spostate insieme… - Ed Antonio pensò “E andiamo via insieme, solo che loro non lo sanno!”  
Poi un flash l’attraversò.   
“Certo se Javier mi seguisse noterebbe che sto sempre con lui. Già questo presuppone che sappia che sono un poliziotto, se mi ha visto con lui saprà che è quello che l’ha messo dentro. Dovrei aspettarmi una sua mossa da un momento all’altro. Se non mi ha seguito sarebbe un idiota.”  
Antonio fece l’ennesima smorfia sbuffando. Era un disastro sotto ogni punto di vista. Doveva agire in qualche modo invece che aspettare che si decidesse a fare qualcosa.   
\- Quindi state insieme sul serio? - Tornò a chiedere Jay. Antonio tornò dopo essersi distratto coi propri problemi.   
\- Come? No! Stare insieme sul serio? Oddio, Jay! - Jay si ritrasse nel sedile alla sua reazione un po’ eccessiva.   
\- Sembra di sì, che ti devo dire… non volevi approfondire con lui? - Antonio fece prima sì, poi no, poi un ‘beh’. Jay lo guardò come se fosse matto ed alla fine si decise a spiegare un po’, articolando qualche frase.   
\- Abbiamo approfondito. Ed è stato maledettamente bello. Per lui è stata la prima volta di questo tipo, ma sembra non avere problemi a sperimentare! - Jay fece una smorfia nell’immaginarlo a letto con Antonio, più che altro erano scene che non voleva avere nella testa. Non per Antonio, ma per Hank.   
\- Sì… e? - Continuò in attesa, curioso ed al tempo stesso inorridito.   
\- E va tutto bene. Non stiamo insieme, non parliamo di sentimenti, futuro e puttanate simili. Vediamo come va, stiamo insieme quando ci va, facciamo quello che ci va… approfondiamo, insomma! - Jay sorrise divertito dalla semplicità con cui la metteva giù. In realtà non era così facile, però a sentirlo lo sembrava.   
\- Si vede che va bene. Sono felice per voi. - Antonio fermò l’auto e lo guardò sorpreso, non aveva mai capito che lui provava qualcosa, aveva sempre pensato fosse solo un suo buon amico con cui ogni tanto era andato a letto.   
\- Non ci siamo mica fidanzati. - Tagliò corto rompendo tutto il romanticismo che su Antonio era quasi eresia. Jay rise e gli diede un pugno sul braccio, poi senza aggiungere altro scese dall’auto.   
Antonio fece altrettanto, ma prima di tuffarsi nel caso che stavano affrontando, pensò velocemente.  
“Non posso passare così tanto tempo con Hank. Se mi segue e mi vede tanto con lui può pensare che stiamo insieme e potrebbe essere un problema. E’ meglio che mi stacchi un po’ da Hank in questi giorni. Sicuramente non sarà d’accordo, ma non gli chiedo di certo il permesso. Coinvolgere Hank più di così è un suicidio, le cose sicuramente possono finire peggio di come finirebbero senza di lui.” Lui lo diceva da un certo punto di vista, ovvero per il fatto che Hank non aveva mezze misure e metodi che andavano per il sottile, si rischiava di innescare una reazione a catena da evitare.   
  
  
\- Aspettami, ho quasi finito! - disse Hank a fine giornata, vedendolo andare via. Antonio si fermò imprecando fra sé e sé e si girò.   
\- Beh, intanto vado in palestra… - Hank lo fissò torvo.   
\- Ho detto aspettami! - Non voleva far sapere a tutti i pochi rimasti che andavano via insieme. E tanto meno Antonio. Infatti si avvicinò e si affacciò al suo ufficio dove era seduto dietro la scrivania a scrivere rapporti e verbali.   
\- Senti, per stasera vado per conto mio… vado a chiudere la palestra e poi passo da Gabby a vedere se è tutto ok, cenerò con lei e non serve che stai con me. Me la caverò. - Non voleva sembrare l’ingrato che lo scaricava perché non aveva bisogno di una guardia del corpo, cosa che però pensava davvero. Però doveva staccarselo di dosso in qualche modo, per proteggerlo.   
Hank si innervosì e si vide dalla mascella contratta.   
\- Non mi piace, Antonio. - Disse piano. - Vai con qualcuno. Portati Jay! - Piuttosto gli affibbiava Jay pur di non lasciarlo solo.  
Antonio allargò le braccia come per dire che esagerava.   
\- Ehi, andiamo, vado solo a chiudere la palestra, davvero, non mi trattengo! E poi corro da mia sorella! So difendermi! - Hank sospirò esasperato e seccato.   
\- E’ proprio questo il punto! - Antonio fece un sorriso e si avvicinò alla scrivania dove appoggiò le mani vicinissime alle sue, sfiorandogliele.   
Poi lo guardò da vicino, chino verso di lui che lo fissava male, infastidito.   
\- Starò bene. Non puoi stare sempre con me, se passa mesi senza fare nulla mi stai incollato mesi? E poi so difendermi sul serio, peggio per lui se mi attacca. E’ una cosa che va contro di lui, non contro di me. - Antonio pensando d’averlo convinto, fece per andarsene, ma Hank lo trattenne per il braccio e scivolò con la mano sul suo polso, finendo sulle sue dita che tenne.   
\- Ehi. - Disse perentorio. Antonio diede una breve occhiata per vedere se gli altri l’avevano visto, ma non vide nessuno e lo lasciò fare. - Non accettare quel combattimento. Non sarebbe leale da parte sua. Non mi piace che tu lo faccia! - Antonio si fidò della sua sensazione ed annuì.   
\- Non voglio farlo. Non lo farò. Per me lui è sepolto. -   
“Solo non voglio averlo sulla coscienza… se ti lascio intervenire, ce l’avrei eccome, perché di sicuro lo uccideresti!”  
Con questo lo salutò aumentando la stretta della mano, poi se ne andò.   
  
  
Antonio faceva ogni cosa con la prontezza di riflessi per reagire immediatamente, si aspettava Javier da un momento all’altro ed il muoversi da solo proprio la sera successiva, era un invito a farsi avanti. Per chiarire di nuovo che non doveva rientrare nella sua vita e doveva lasciare in pace chi gli stava intorno. Tassativamente, anzi.   
Non voleva combatterci, voleva però chiudere definitivamente, di nuovo.  
“Non so se esiste un modo non violento per fargli capire che deve lasciarmi in pace…”  
Pensò mentre chiudeva la palestra al buio della sera, il quartiere come molti altri della città, non dei migliori.   
Odori sgradevoli si alternavano ed il cielo si ricopriva repentinamente di nuvole e freddo. Un freddo sempre più gelido e consistente.   
Il fiato di Antonio si condensò in pochissimo tempo ed una volta chiuso, mise le chiavi in tasca e si strofinò le mani presto indolenzite.   
Mosse alcuni passi verso l’auto, ma si fermò subito vedendolo appoggiato proprio lì sopra.   
Un moto di fastidio e soddisfazione lo invase.   
Proprio come aveva sperato, eccolo ricomparire.   
Ed ora che l’aveva davanti, come liberarsi di lui senza prenderlo a pugni?  
Di solito erano i modi che prediligeva specie con gente spregevole. Però lui non era uno qualunque. I ricordi lo investirono di nuovo come dei treni, quella sensazione di essere un oggetto nelle sue mani, una specie di schiavo, a volte. E poi la fatica, il dolore nel cercare di liberarsi, quanti rischi aveva corso, quanto male si era inflitto?  
Aveva passato l’inferno, perché non poteva tornare nelle tenebre dove l’aveva cacciato anni fa?   
Si avvicinò ulteriormente, ma rimase a debita distanza.   
Le mani nelle tasche, la pistola ed il distintivo erano coperti dalla giacca ben chiusa.   
\- Pensavo avessi assunto dei tirapiedi! Trovarti solo è stata un’impresa! Ma noto che dopo qualche anno non ti sei rammollito! Credevo iniziassi a fartela sotto! - Antonio si sentì montare dentro dalla rabbia. Come osava? Se voleva poteva distruggerlo di nuovo, ma il coinvolgimento emotivo non era da sottovalutare e poi comunque sarebbe stato un nuovo tormento di cui liberarsi. Non voleva averlo sulla coscienza, sul serio.   
\- Hai due secondi, poi me ne vado perché ho di meglio da fare che ascoltare le tue follie! - Disse deciso Antonio senza mostrare la minima indecisione o paura.   
Era bravo a mantenersi saldo, dentro di sé voleva solo cancellare quel viso che aveva davanti.   
\- Oh, le immagino… il tuo meglio da fare si trova nel letto del sergente Voight, vero? - Antonio si sentì morire, mentre i suoi sospetti erano diventati realtà.  Javier fece un sorrisino vittorioso. - Sergente… ne ha fatto di strada quel giovane detective appena promosso nell’antigang! Forse un po’ ho contribuito io ad una delle sue promozioni! - Antonio scosse il capo girando lo sguardo altrove, non volendo avere quella conversazione. - Dico bene, detective? - Antonio alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non si scompose troppo. Immaginava l’avrebbe scoperto.   
\- Te lo dico solo una volta! Fa la tua vita che io faccio la mia. Ed ora vattene! - Sapeva che non poteva essere sufficiente. Javier infatti si staccò dalla portiera della sua auto, ma mosse solo mezzo passo verso di lui, l’atteggiamento di chi voleva provocare. Quell’aria ferocemente gelida, capace di passare da zero a dieci in un istante.   
\- Sai una cosa? Non me ne frega nulla che ti sia venduto a quel pezzo di merda di Voight. Potevo prenderla male, come un tradimento. Potevo mettermi a pensare che sei stato tu a fargli trovare le prove per metterci tutti dentro, ma poi mi sono detto no… tenevi troppo alla tua sorellina, non avresti fatto nulla di potenzialmente dannoso per lei. - Antonio sospirò, in questo senso lo conosceva, sapeva come ragionava e come agiva. Non provò un grande sollievo, ma almeno qualcosa di consolatorio.   
\- Infatti non ero dalla sua parte, mi sono solo fatto gli affari miei togliendomi dalle palle. Mi sono conquistato la mia libertà, Javier. Ed ora me la devi! - Javier contrasse le sopracciglia senza capire come mai ragionasse così, fece un altro passo ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri da Antonio, piantato immobile dove era. Le mani in tasca, ma i muscoli tesi, pronti per scattare e colpirlo o prendere la pistola a scaricargliela in pancia.   
Javier sorrise ed alzò le mani in segno di resa, si pose in modo estremamente calmo e sicuro di sé.   
\- Non voglio farti arrabbiare ora che sei sicuramente armato. Voglio solo convincerti a darmi quell’incontro. Voglio la rivincita. Me la devi. Uno scontro ad armi pari, corretto, e definitivo. - Antonio stava per scuotere la testa stanco di ripetere sempre le stesse cose, ma poi registrò l’ultima parola e capì cosa non gli era tornato di tutto il suo discorso apparentemente sensato.  
\- Definitivo? - Javier sorrise apparentemente cordiale.   
 - Definitivo. -   
\- Cioè deve finire con la morte di uno di noi due?  E’ questo che vuoi? E’ questo che stai dicendo? - Javier, soddisfatto che finalmente Antonio avesse capito, annuì sperando di poter avere quello che voleva. - Perché. Javier? Se vinco io dovrei ucciderti, è questo che vuoi? - Javier però piegò la testa di lato con l’aria di chi, sano di mente, non lo sembrava poi così tanto.   
\- Ma io non conto di perdere, questa volta. - Antonio rise amaro, incredulo, isterico.   
\- Tu sei pazzo, non accetterò mai. Io ho vinto, ho conquistato la mia libertà ed era per sempre. Sono andato oltre, ho cambiato vita, non torno indietro, non lo farò mai! Tu non puoi obbligarmi e sappi che se mi attacchi quando non voglio combattere e non sono pronto… beh, intanto quello non sarebbe il tuo combattimento ad armi pari. E poi comunque potrei reagire male. Molto male. Come non vorresti. - Antonio a quel punto tirò fuori le mani dalla tasca e senza tirarla fuori, si sistemò la pistola attraverso la giacca.   
Javier capì che ad usare la diplomazia per convincerlo con le buone, avrebbe ottenuto solo un paio di probabili pallottole. Non era quello il modo in cui volta farla finita.   
Voleva davvero usare il mezzo che Antonio aveva usato anni fa per scaricarlo. La boxe, i pugni.   
E voleva che fosse convinto lui stesso, che lo volesse fare per primo.   
Doveva essere un combattimento epico e per sempre.   
Aveva passato troppo tempo ad immaginarlo, era sopravvissuto in prigione pensando solo a quello.   
Nessuno poteva capire quante colpe aveva Antonio, nessuno. Però doveva pagare d’averlo lasciato in quel modo. Doveva.   
\- Adesso levati e se ti rivedo di nuovo trovo un modo per arrestarti. Fidati che lo trovo. - Potendo giocare a carte scoperte, era anche più efficace.   
Javier finse di farsi convincere da questa minaccia e si fece da parte, ma lo sguardo rimase fisso come quello di un serpente.   
Antonio salì in auto consapevole che l’avrebbe rivisto e che non era finita.   
Non sapeva perché voleva ucciderlo prendendolo a pugni e non tirava fuori la pistola che sicuramente aveva da qualche parte e non gliela scaricava addosso. Perché tutte quelle cerimonie?   
“Probabilmente è solo impazzito del tutto… del resto sono il suo unico obiettivo. Dopo anni esci di prigione e pensi a vendicarti del tuo ex? Se non è follia questa…”  
Antonio decise di calmarsi sminuendo la situazione. Questa volta se l’era cavata meglio dell’altra. Un po’ perché l’aveva aspettato, un po’ perché non era stato colto impreparato.   
Sgommò via senza esitare, ma non andò né da Gabriella, né da Hank.   
Andò a casa da solo e rimase sveglio tutta la notte, con la pistola vicino a sé, pronto ad impugnarla e a sparare a chiunque si sarebbe mosso in casa propria.   
La luce spenta, lui seduto sul divano, ben sveglio, l’adrenalina sempre a mille.   
Perché lui sapeva, lo sapeva davvero, che Javier non avrebbe mollato.   
Oh, se lo sapeva.   
  
  
Ed aveva ragione.   
Javier sputò per terra una volta solo in strada, indurì l’espressione che divenne gelida, poi con la luce della ragione che si allontanava via via sempre più, prese la sua decisione definitiva.  
“Bene, visto che ti serve un incentivo che ti motivi a fare sul serio, farò quello che non volevo fare. Non pensavo d’avere tanta fortuna quando ti ho seguito ieri sera, eppure mi hai subito fornito il tuo punto debole. Perché caro il mio sentimentale coraggioso, quando c’è una relazione, quella diventa SEMPRE il tuo punto debole. L’ho imparato io sulla pelle, per colpa tua. Ed ora lo capirai a tue spese. Se non vuoi fare sul serio, lo farai quando userò il tuo uomo. Vediamo se non mi darai retta quella volta!”  
Così dicendo, Javier si accese una sigaretta per poi andare verso quella che sapeva essere l’abitazione di Hank Voight.


	3. Tempo e controllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' un capitolo lungo e consistente, dove succedono tante cose ma c'è anche spazio per capire il delirante punto di vista di Javier, perciò preparatevi che si inizia a fare sul serio. L'idea di usare Hank per ferire Antonio e trasformarlo nel suo salvatore era troppo succulenta e l'ho colta.

3\. TEMPO E CONTROLLO  
  
“Lui non capisce, io non posso vivere nello stesso mondo che calpesta lui. La mia fine è iniziata con il suo abbandono, non ha idea delle sofferenze che ho passato, di quello che ho subito. Dalla nascita, da sempre. Lui è stato l’unico che mi faceva stare bene, le volte in cui stavamo insieme. E sì, era di nascosto e facevo in modo che sembrasse sesso, però era altro. Era l’unico modo per poter avere un po’ di benessere senza rovinare quello che avevo faticosamente costruito. Se si fosse venuto a sapere che ero forcio era finita per me. Antonio era costretto a sottostare, però non ho mai usato violenza. Non ero dolce, non c’erano sentimenti, non c’era una scelta da parte sua, ma non l’ho mai violentato. Era una relazione difficile, ma era una relazione e mi faceva felice.   
Quando se ne è andato in quel modo è finito tutto, è crollato tutto.   
Stavo così male che non riuscivo a controllarmi, tutti si sono accorti che stavo troppo di merda e solo perché lui se ne era andato, cercavo di metterla sul piano dell’onore, perché Antonio mi aveva battuto e fatto 50 punti in testa, però non era quello, non me ne fotteva un cazzo che mi avesse quasi ucciso.   
Poi gli altri se ne sono accorti ed io non sapevo come gestirla… e poi non ero lucido per affrontare la guerra a quei maledetti piedipiatti. Ci hanno fottuto tutti perché non avevo la testa libera su quello che facevamo.  
E ci hanno messo tutti dentro.  
Dentro ho litigato coi miei che erano lì con me, mi hanno accusato di essere stato troppo preso dal mio ragazzo, che per scopare un altro forcio come me, non ho badato a loro, non ho fatto il mio lavoro.   
Quando si sparge la voce che sei gay in prigione è finita. Comunque c’è sempre quello più forte che scopa quello più debole, o lo fai o ti fai fare, ma quando si sa che lo sei, che sei un frocio tu stesso, non hai scelta.   
Mi hanno usato come una puttana, non potevo ribellarmi, ci ho provato e sono quasi morto. Io ero quello e dovevo fare quello, punto.   
Pensavo a lui tutte le volte che mi scopavano come una troia, a quando lo facevo io con lui, che io non ero così bastardo, anche se non ero dolce, non ero così bastardo, così violento.   
E speravo di poterlo rifare, di trovare il modo di rimediare, una volta uscito, di convincerlo a tornare con me. Solo io e lui, basta bande del cazzo, basta droga o puttanate simili. Solo io e lui ed un officina insieme, una palestra, qualcosa.   
Poi però… poi però il dolore, l’umiliazione, il diventare sempre più un oggetto, calpestato, senza identità, senza umanità… mi ha ucciso dentro ed ho finito per odiarlo. Lui che era l’unico che avessi amato, o qualcosa di simile.  
Se non mi avesse piantato, se fosse rimasto con me, se fosse rimasto tutto com’era… non sarebbe finita male, niente sarebbe finita male.   
Era colpa sua.   
Perché mi aveva lasciato, mi aveva fatto soffrire in quel modo.   
Ho macinato vendette e piani, sono riuscito a farmi un protettore potente che mi ha insegnato la boxe come si deve e poi sono riuscito ad uscire.   
Antonio sempre nella mia testa, dovevo rivederlo, una resa dei conti, uno scontro vero.  
Volevo solo questo, ma quando l’ho visto di nuovo quello che ho provato… quello che ho sentito… io… io non potevo. Non potevo solo affrontarlo sul ring e basta.   
Non era solo uno scontro normale.   
Quando ho provato lo stesso identico sentimento, mi sono sentito morire ed ho capito che sarei rimasto sempre dipendente da lui, non mi sarei mai liberato di lui, mai.  
Sarebbe sempre rimasto al centro della mia vita, dei miei pensieri, della mia maledetta anima marcia.  
Ho capito che per uscirne c’era un solo modo, uno solo.  
Farla finita definitivamente.  
O io o lui, ma non tutti e due su questo mondo, perché lui mi ha rovinato come non immagina, come non può capire… ed ora devo uscirne.   
O da morto o da vivo, ma se ne uscirò da vivo, lui non potrà esserci su questo mondo.   
Capire che non voleva darmi questo incontro è stata dura, ma mi son detto di studiarlo per capire il sistema per convincerlo.  
Quando ho visto che stava con quel poliziotto è stato un duro, un durissimo colpo. Non c’era speranza per me, non esisteva.   
Poi ho visto che è diventato un poliziotto anche Antonio. Non mi ha venduto lui, era troppo corretto ed attaccato alla famiglia per fare cose così stupide, però è passato dall’altra parte, mi ha totalmente abbandonato.   
Così ho capito cosa dovevo fare.   
Quale sarebbe stata la leva.   
C’è solo una leva, ora come ora, che posso usare per obbligarlo ad accettare e a fare sul serio, sul serio come non mai.   
Così eccomi qua, dopo essermi procurato le armi necessarie e aver trovato il posto adatto tramite lo stesso che mi ha aiutato negli ultimi tempi.   
Il piano inizia ed Antonio dovrà piegarsi, questa volta.”  
  
  
Hank finì sbrigativo di fare le ultime cose in ufficio, poi sbuffando se ne andò.   
Non gli piaceva che Antonio volesse affrontarla da solo, un conto era che ci provasse, un altro che ci riuscisse, ma del resto non era uno qualunque della squadra, doveva dargli fiducia, certe cose non gliele poteva negare comunque.   
Una volta in auto si avviò verso casa e mentre guidava lo chiamò per vedere se andava tutto bene.   
Antonio gli rise in faccia stimolandogli insani istinti omicidi, poi gli disse che era ancora vivo e vegeto ed era tutto a posto.   
Hank ebbe la sensazione che non gli dicesse qualcosa, ma non potendolo torchiare per telefono, decise che se era vivo era già positivo.   
“Domani mattina passo a prenderlo, non me ne frega niente che non vuole la guardia del corpo!”  
Pensò a disagio nel saperlo solo.   
Era apprensivo con tutta la sua squadra, ma con lui in particolare, visto com’era migliorato il rapporto e come si erano legati.   
Poteva immaginare di lasciare la squadra solo a lui, se un giorno gli sarebbe successo qualcosa.   
Quando scese dall’auto dopo averla parcheggiata davanti casa, aveva ancora la testa ad Antonio ed al fatto che Mouse non avesse trovato nulla di utile. Era strano visto che di solito almeno qualcosa lo trovava sempre.   
Era come se avesse pianificato da anni la sua vendetta.   
Sapeva che per avere successo doveva tagliare ogni sistema per essere rintracciato e così sembrava aver lavorato in tal senso.  
Aprì la porta di casa.  
“Nessuna proprietà, nessun familiare in città, tutti i vecchi amici in prigione, se ne ha di nuovi non ci è dato saperlo, nessun mezzo, nessun numero, nessun conto. Eppure è là da qualche parte e di qualcosa vive, da qualcuno, in qualche modo… “  
Hank prese di nuovo il telefono cercando nella rubrica il numero dell’informatore a cui aveva deciso di chiedere una mano quel giorno, gli aveva chiesto almeno un giorno per cercare informazioni, ma sperava che avesse già qualcosa da dirgli.   
Quando aprì la luce di casa, stava per schiacciare il tasto verde per prendere la linea, ma il telefono gli cadde mentre si irrigidì tremando.   
In un istante il blackout totale, solo il mondo che spariva e svaniva.   
  
Trovò molto faticoso riaprire gli occhi, in un primissimo istante pensò di essere nel proprio letto, addormentato, ma quella somigliava ai postumi di una sbronza. Poi si corresse.   
Sembrava i postumi di un tir che gli era andato sopra una decina di volte!  
“E non sono steso in un letto…”  
Con questo realizzò di essere seduto su una sedia in metallo.   
Legato con corde e catene.   
Hank alzò un sopracciglio, mentre la testa gli doleva ed in particolare il collo dove capì di essere stato colpito da un taiser.   
Dipendeva molto il posto in cui veniva esercitato. Fianco e torace uno se la poteva cavare, ma nel collo si sveniva all’istante, chiunque.   
Roteò faticosamente la testa e guardò meglio cercando di mettere a fuoco quel che riusciva. Andò ai propri piedi e vide che la sedia era stata inchiodata, un lavoro ben fatto, soprattutto molto ragionato e mirato.  
Hank allora alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio.  
“Non vogliono che mi liberi…”  
Catene, sedia in metallo inchiodata… Uno poteva farsi cadere, sperare di poter rompere la sedia oppure sfilarsi la legatura in qualche modo, sforzandola magari, allentandola.   
Non si poteva fare nulla di tutto questo, non poteva cadere, non poteva allentare un bel nulla e tanto meno sfilarla da alcun dove.   
“Sa il fatto suo…” Pensò poi riuscendo finalmente ad alzare la testa. Era difficile perché gli tiravano incredibilmente tutti i muscoli del collo in una maniera barbara, e la testa batteva una qualche ballata russa impetuosa.   
Però dopo diversi tentativi riuscì anche a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente intorno a sé.  
Un vecchio magazzino abbandonato.  
Poi si corresse.  
Una fabbrica in disuso. Una di quelle nella parte peggiore di Chicago, come se ce ne fossero di migliori, poi.   
Odore di bruciato. Quel posto aveva chiuso perché bruciato, mai ricostruito, lasciato andare, abbandonato.   
Rifugio per i senza tetto, probabilmente, o punto di scambio merce di spaccio o rubata.   
Hank cercò dettagli per capire quante più cose possibili.   
Non era ancora mattina.   
Gli altri non l’avrebbero cercato fino all’inizio del turno, poi avrebbero capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Doveva resistere un paio d’ore.   
Dopo aver capito tutto il possibile, cercò di localizzare di preciso la fabbrica per capire meglio la zona, con la speranza di poterlo in qualche modo comunicare ai ragazzi se fosse riuscito ad impossessarsi di un mezzo di comunicazione.   
\- Anche se capissi di quale fra le tante fabbriche bruciate è, non avrai modo di dirlo a nessuno. Non sono così scemo da liberarti e da lasciarti qualche spiraglio per cavartela. So che ti sei fatto strada usando i metodi dei criminali che arrestavi, per cui ho preso le mie precauzioni. - La sua voce, calma e pacata, non collimava con il ricordo che aveva di Javier De La Vega.   
Hank lo cercò e lo trovò camminare verso di lui, la luce della strada alle spalle, non riuscì a delineare bene i lineamenti del suo viso, ma giunto davanti a lui, Javier accese un faretto portatile che appoggiò di lato a loro. Questi illuminò entrambi il necessario per potersi guardare negli occhi.   
La prima cosa che Hank notò, furono quelli gelidi con cui lo guardava, la seconda l’enorme cicatrice che solcava il viso.  
Ricordava bene, quando l’aveva arrestato anni indietro, quella grande fascia sulla testa, risultato di probabilmente una brutta ferita e molti punti. Non si era sprecato a chiedergli come se li fosse procurato.   
Ora sapeva come.   
“Come diavolo ha fatto a fargli questo, Antonio?”  
Hank per un momento ci pensò. All’epoca Antonio aveva avuto 14-15 anni, non molti per avere una tale forza e ridurlo in quello stato. Eppure era così.   
“Se da ragazzino era così forte, ora sarà anche peggio… forse non devo preoccuparmi troppo…”  
Cercò di tranquillizzarsi per poter essere più lucido nella conduzione della situazione.   
\- La stai guardando, vero? All’epoca era fasciata, il nostro amico me l’aveva fatta da poco. Ci ho quasi lasciato le penne… sono andato in coma per un giorno, per colpa sua. Solo che non ricordo se c’erano luci, laghi o soli… non so proprio cosa è successo in quelle 24 ore. C’è chi racconta di aver visto cose… io proprio… non saprei! -   
Javier continuava a parlare pacato, freddo, come se fosse un amico che metteva le distanze parlando.   
\- Cosa vuoi da me, De La Vega? Vendetta? E perché sono ancora vivo? - Sperava fosse per quello, ma sapeva che non si trattava di una cosa tanto facile.  
Javier sorrise.   
\- Oh no, mio caro sergente… - Fece sempre molto calmo e saldo. Si avvicinò a lui e piegò la testa di lato, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, con una certa eleganza, tutto sommato. - Di  te non mi interessa nulla, tu facevi il tuo lavoro. Non potevo aspettarmi nulla di diverso da te. - Hank aggrottò la fronte.   
\- E allora? -   
Javier inarcò le sopracciglia in un’aria sorniona.   
\- Dovresti immaginarlo… mi pare che ormai lo conosci bene… - Quando lo disse capì che Javier sapeva in qualche modo della loro relazione. Cercò di non fare particolari espressioni allarmate, ma contrasse la mascella fissandolo con odio crescente. Javier rise. - Sì vedo che ora ci siamo, ti ho indirizzato bene! -   
Un altro passo, con una mano gli prese il mento e gli alzò il viso deciso per guardarlo meglio.   
\- Volevo solo un combattimento serio con lui, definitivo, uno per sempre. Però lui si ostina a rifiutarmelo. -   
“Quello scemo l’ha rivisto e non me l’ha detto, ecco cosa c’era che non mi convinceva! Lo ucciderò!”  
Pensò furioso.   
\- E quindi devo motivarlo, dargli una spintarella affinché accetti. E, ovviamente, affinché faccia mortalmente sul serio. E con mortalmente intendo… - Javier prese un coltello dalla tasca, uno più lungo di quelli che si vedevano per lo più in giro. La lama appuntita brillò riflessa al faretto. Hank lo fissò consapevole, sgranando gli occhi carichi di odio. - Mortalmente, proprio! -  
Javier gli mise uno straccio intorno alla bocca in modo da impedirgli di parlare, poi prese il cellulare di Hank e attivò la videocamera.   
\- Ho cercato una leva che mi aiutasse a stimolarlo e guarda un po’ che sorpresa? Ho trovato il suo nuovo compagno. A volte la vita è bella, non trovi? -   
Con questo sorriso gelido, Javier attivò la videocamera e cominciò registrandosi.   
\- Ciao Antonio. Non servono presentazioni, immagino. Come ti dicevo, in un modo o nell’altro combatterai con me e per assicurarmi che tu accetti e che sia mortalmente motivato, ho trovato un sistema infallibile. - Con questo Javier si avvicinò ad Hank e lo mise nell’inquadratura, si filmò insieme a lui come due amici, gli occhi di Hank brillavano di odio, non volendo mostrare paura per puro principio.   
\- In parte ho preso lui perché lo sai bene, in parte perché senza il capo numero uno a tirarti fuori dai guai, non so proprio che alternative hai. -   
Javier alzò il coltello aperto e lo inquadrò bene.   
\- Non ho nulla contro un sergente di così larghe vedute, però mi serviva una leva e lui è la migliore. - E poi, sempre gelidamente composto, Javier affondò la lama nel ventre di Hank fino in fondo verso il fianco sinistro dove sapeva di evitare organi vitali, poi altrettanto deciso e veloce la tolse. Gli inquadrò la ferita che prese subito a sanguinare copiosamente macchiando la camicia chiara. La macchia rossa si espanse a vista d’occhio, Hank strinse gli occhi in una smorfia di dolore che cercò di contenere, ma era chiaro che dovesse avergli fatto un gran male.   
Dopo di questo l’inquadratura tornò su Javier.   
\- Ti lascio tempo per decidere cosa fare, poi se non sarai abbastanza bravo da scoprire da solo dove sono, e solo tu puoi capirlo, ti darò una mano a trovarmi. La regola è facile. Devi esserci solo tu, ho dei nuovi amici che mi aiutano a tenere pulito il perimetro e prima che tu te lo chieda non è nessuno che conosci ed ho fatto in modo che non sia facile capire chi sia! Ho il grilletto facile, io non mi metterei alla prova dopo questa dimostrazione di serietà da parte mia. La questione non è ‘se non vieni lo ammazzo’ ma ‘se non vieni morirà!’ Considera che l’ho ferito sul calar della notte e che tu probabilmente guarderai questo video diverse ore dopo. Non l’ho colpito in un punto vitale, ma morirà dissanguato se non vieni in tempo e soprattutto se non vieni solo tu. Sai cosa voglio, per cui è superfluo dirti perché ti voglio qua. -  
Con questo chiuse il video.   
Javier si raddrizzò e si allontanò controllando che il video ci fosse, appurato questo tornò ad Hank il quale soffriva cercando di sopportare e respirare piano e lentamente. Sorrise.   
\- Vedo che hai capito come fare. Più ti agiti e respiri, più sanguini. Adesso vado a lasciare il telefono a casa tua per quando verranno a cercarti, tu non strafare. Se pensavi di essere solo con me ti sbagliavi, come hai sentito ho dei cuccioli da guardia pronti a reagire, se sapessero chi stanno custodendo credo che andrebbero a nozze. Cerca di non farti riconoscere, sii invisibile!- Javier chiuse il faretto lasciando la luce sparire, il buio calò di nuovo.   
\- Se conosco Antonio ci metterà un paio d’ore in tutto ad arrivare, capirà dove siamo perché lui è l’unico che può capirlo senza una minima prova. E di sicuro verrà da solo. Per cui devi resistere un po’, ma hai buone possibilità di farcela. -   
Dopo di questo se ne andò ed Hank rimase con la bocca bendata ed un dolore sordo sulla pancia.  
Era vero che non aveva lesionato punti vitali e sebbene fosse abbastanza profondo, era andata meglio di quel che poteva sembrare. Però sarebbe comunque morto dissanguato.   
Decise di non tentare sforzi stoici nel vano tentativo di liberarsi, aveva già visto prima l’impossibilità del gesto. Così si concentrò sulla respirazione per cercare di calmare il dolore e rallentare per quanto possibile il sanguinamento.   
Pochi respiri, molto lenti, molto regolari.   
“Cosa significa che solo lui può scoprire dove sono senza una sola prova?” Cercò di leggere le sue parole e non ci mise molto a capire. “Perchè è un posto che frequentavano loro due. Forse solo loro due. Forse è proprio dove si nascondevano a scopare. O meglio dove Javier obbligava Antonio a scopare!”  
Hank scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi, respirando calmo.   
Doveva calmarsi, doveva concentrarsi.  
Non voleva che Antonio venisse e combattesse, però sapeva che sarebbe venuto ed avrebbe combattuto. Doveva solo aspettare e concentrarsi.  
Solo quello.   
  
  
Antonio guardò stranito la porta d’ingresso che non aveva ancora suonato, poi guardò il cellulare per lo stesso motivo ed infilandosi le scarpe veloce, alzò un sopracciglio scettico.  
“Come mai non si è ancora fatto vivo per vedere se sono sano e salvo?” Si chiese ironico.   
Pensando che in quel caso fosse molto strano, uscì di casa e si diresse in palestra, come sempre, per aprirla e dare le consegne al suo amico.   
Una volta dentro, fece un po’ di cose arretrate che la sera prima non aveva fatto, sistemò i documenti per un nuovo iscritto mettendo nell’apposito quaderno l’autorizzazione medica, fece un paio di altre cose e poi guardò l’ora e di nuovo l’ingresso ed il cellulare.   
“Hank è disperso? Ero certo che se non a casa, mi sarebbe piombato qua!”  
La cosa continuava a farsi strana, ma ormai era ora di andare in ufficio, per cui decise che l’avrebbe visto lì e non valeva la pena chiamarlo per fare quello apprensivo.   
  
Andò più veloce del necessario, come se avesse una sensazione. Non gli piaceva che Hank smettesse di rompergli le scatole improvvisamente. Il giorno prima gli era stato ossessivamente incollato ed anche quando non gli era stato vicino, gli aveva affibbiato Jay.   
“A proposito, in una situazione come quella perché mai mi ha scaricato a Jay per un’oretta abbondante?”  
Antonio pensava da detective ed agiva secondo il proprio istinto, secondo quanto imparato facendo boxe. Il risultato era un incrocio fra la persona razionale attenta ai dettagli e quella pronta a seguire una traccia spuntata dal nulla, reagendo a tutto con prontezza.   
“Sicuramente stava indagando su Javier anche se gli avevo detto che me ne sarei occupato io. Del resto lo conosco abbastanza, dovevo immaginarlo. Ma ieri avevo mille cose a cui pensare. “  
Salendo le scale verso l’ufficio, si disse anche che sicuramente aveva chiesto aiuto a Mouse e che se anche Hank avesse osato negare, avrebbe interrogato lui.   
“Tanto dubito abbiano trovato qualcosa, ma se non si è fatto vivo con me stamattina può anche essere che invece Mouse ha trovato qualcosa ed Hank è andato a seguire la traccia da solo!”  
Il pensiero lo sfiorò con molta precisione, ma non aveva idea di quanto si sbagliasse.  
Quando non lo trovò nell’ufficio sospirò seccato.  
“Quell’idiota! Non si va da soli ad affrontare gente del genere. Quando l’ha arrestato era il capo di una gang che faceva molti danni… ed ora ha fatto anni di prigione! Cosa crede, che sia una passeggiata?”  
Non era il primo ad essere arrivato, ma nemmeno l’ultimo.   
Antonio scosse seccato la testa, diede un colpetto alla porta di Hank ed andò nel loculo di Mouse dove non si stupì di trovarlo già a lavoro.   
Sbatté così la mano sul suo bancone e tuonò spazientito.  
\- Dov’è? - Sapeva, se lo sentiva. Sentiva che doveva preoccuparsi.   
Mouse trasalì spaventato, poi lo vide e non si rilassò molto, Antonio aveva un’aria pronta a sbranare. Con il suo faccino tenero cercò di stimolare il lato buono di Antonio, in quel momento sulla via della sparizione.   
\- Chi? -   
\- Voight! - Rispose sempre tuonando sempre più spazientito.  
A questo Jay si affacciò dalla propria scrivania interdetto dai toni.   
\- Non ne ho idea, quando sono arrivato non c’era… non ha lasciato detto nulla! - Antonio contrasse la mascella e si morse il labbro chiudendo gli occhi sempre più spazientito. Respirò a fondo poi riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò torvo.   
\- Cosa hai trovato? - Mouse ricordava bene la minaccia di Hank, capì a cosa si riferiva Antonio e sapeva che non poteva dargli corda, cercò con coraggio di deviarlo secondo il volere di quello dei due che gli faceva più paura.   
\- Non ho idea di che cosa parli! -   
Antonio però scattò con un raptus oltre il bancone e lo afferrò per la maglia tirandolo a sé con forza, a quello Jay corse e lo strattonò spingendolo via.   
\- Ehi, Antonio! - Il rimprovero lo calmò per un paio di secondi durante i quali Mouse si sistemò respirando a fondo per lo spavento ed Antonio cercò di tornare lucido.   
La voce tesa, bassa, pronta ad una seconda esplosione.   
\- Sappiamo tutti e due di cosa stiamo parlando, Mouse. E se hai fatto le ricerche che sicuramente Voight ti ha chiesto di fare, sai quanto è pericoloso che lui indaghi da solo! Per cui dimmi cosa hai trovato, così capirò dov’è e posso raggiungerlo prima che faccia un casino! -   
Jay non aveva idea di che cosa parlava, ma in un attimo furono raggiunti anche da Alvin che calmo e pacato rimase in silenzio a fare da mediatore.   
Mouse capì che le cose dovevano essere peggiorate nell’arco di una notte, così decise di non mantenere la parola data ad Hank ed esaudire Antonio.   
\- Io non ho scoperto nulla, in realtà. Ci ho provato, ma non c’è stato un nulla di fatto. Ha tagliato i ponti con qualunque conoscenza che aveva prima di entrare in prigione, lì probabilmente si è fatto un nuovo giro, ma non è facile stabilire con chi o cosa e stavo facendo una ricerca in base a questo. Per il resto non ha proprietà o possedimenti, non ha conti, non ha case, non ha macchine, non ha niente! - Vuotò completamente il sacco e Jay ed Alvin, vedendo la reazione allarmata di Antonio, si guardarono senza capire.   
\- Si può sapere di cosa diavolo parlate? -   
Antonio sospirò scuotendo la testa e strofinandosi il viso.   
\- Una mia vecchia conoscenza è uscita di prigione e si è fatto vivo, vuole una rivincita. Io gliel’ho negata. Avevo detto a Voight di starne fuori che me la sarei cavato, ma come avete notato non l’ha fatto ed ora non c’è! -   
Alvin, che mentre Antonio parlava lo stava chiamando al telefono, scosse il capo.   
\- Suona ma non risponde. Mouse, traccia il telefono. -   
In quel momento arrivarono anche Adam e Kevin che si avvicinarono capendo che stava succedendo qualcosa.   
Quando Mouse tracciò il telefono, Alvin indicò col capo ad Antonio di andare con Jay.   
Il telefono era a casa, poteva essere un buon segno oppure pessimo. Prima di fare un allarmismo generale e mettere in moto tutta la cavalleria, Alvin decise di prendere le cose con le molle.   
Poteva essere nei guai oppure in pieno controllo della situazione, trattandosi di Hank era più propenso per la seconda.   
Antonio e Jay andarono a casa di Hank mentre Alvin aggiornava Adam e Kevin, pensando ad un’eventuale contro mossa che, a quel punto, poteva derivare solo dal proseguimento della ricerca sulle conoscenze che poteva aver fatto in prigione Javier De La Vega.   
  
\- C’è qualcosa che devo sapere? - Chiese Jay mentre Antonio guidava come uno spericolato.  
Questi lo fissò sbrigativo senza capire.  
\- Del tipo? -   
\- Del tipo… cose che non puoi dire a loro perché non sanno della vostra pseudo relazione! - Antonio si morse il labbro e scosse il capo alzando le spalle cercando di deconcentrarsi per un momento dall’arrivare velocemente da Hank.   
\- No, non so, non credo… - Jay sospirò paziente e gli mise una mano sul braccio, guardandolo.   
\- Antonio… - Questi allora capì cosa poteva essere.   
\- Ecco… Javier De La Vega, questo mio vecchio conoscente… è il mio ex. Stavo sotto di lui quando ero nella gang, ricordi che ti avevo parlato? Non è solo il mio ex capo banda, ma il mio ex vero e proprio. Lui… lui mi scopava. Mi obbligava con varie minacce, ma la cosa è sempre rimasta rigorosamente segreta perché non doveva sapersi. Tutto qua! - Jay sospirò scuotendo il capo, guardando fuori mentre vedeva l’abitazione di Hank e la sua macchina fuori.   
\- ‘Tutto qua!?’ Questo sarà geloso marcio… se ti ha seguito può aver scoperto che stai con Voight… è molto più pericoloso di quanto immagini! -   
Sentirselo dire da lui non fu piacevole, ma Antonio si aggrappò con stizza alla logica.   
\- Non può saperlo, io non gliel’ho detto e non gliel’ho fatto capire! -   
\- E se ti ha seguito? - Antonio non rispose, ci aveva pensato anche lui, ma aveva sperato non fosse così.   
Non disse nulla, scesero di corsa e alla mancata risposta di Hank al campanello, Antonio la buttò giù spazientito, la testa esplodeva di quella paura sottile e strisciante, la paura di sapere cosa era successo. E poi c’era il bisogno impellente di sapere, quel bisogno che faceva star male.   
Quando i due entrarono, videro la casa vuota. Chiamarono Hank e capirono che non c’era, lo cercarono con le pistole tese, pronti a sparare, convinti di trovare una sgradevole sorpresa nel pavimento di qualche angolo della casa, ma dopo aver percorso in lungo ed in largo e non aver trovato nulla, Antonio imprecò senza saper cosa pensare.   
\- Ehi… - Fece Jay indicando il telefono di Hank. Antonio lo prese.   
\- Non capisco… è qua appoggiato sul tavolo, come se l’avesse solo dimenticato prima di uscire. Ma la sua macchina è fuori. La porta non era aperta, ma nemmeno chiusa a chiave. Si è aperta subito. - Antonio cominciò a pensare ad alta voce per cercare delle risposte immediate e Jay glielo prese per vedere le ultime chiamate.   
Un nome che non conosceva.   
\- Probabilmente un informatore… - Disse riconoscendo i nomi di questi da quelli della gente ‘normale’.   
\- Deve aver chiesto una mano a qualcuno. -   
\- Ma non ha preso la linea, è solo l’ultima ricerca fatta. - Puntualizzò Jay. - Come ultime chiamate ci sei tu, ieri sera. - Antonio increspò la fronte. C’era qualcosa che non gli tornava.   
Nessun biglietto per rivendicazioni, quindi non c’erano proprio gli estremi per pensare ad un rapimento, ma la sua macchina era lì.   
\- Ok, torniamo in centrale e vediamo se Mouse può trovare qualcosa nel telefono… potrebbe essere utile parlare con questa persona, se è un informatore di Hank magari ha trovato qualcosa… -   
Così dicendo, i due tornarono in centrale a fare il punto della situazione con gli altri e suddividersi i compiti.  
Hank era comunque sparito in circostanze singolari, prima di pensare ad un rapimento dovevano vagliare le possibilità visto che se uno rapiva, lasciava sempre dei messaggi.   
  
Jay consegnò il telefono a Mouse.   
\- Dai un’occhio, vedi se c’è qualcosa di utile, tipo se puoi tracciare i movimenti di ieri sera, non so… e poi dai un’occhiata al numero che stava per chiamare. Credo sia un suo informatore. -   
Mouse annuì, come prima cosa gli disse subito che quello era uno degli informatori di Hank, Alvin indicò a Kevin ed Adam di trovarlo e parlarci di persona per vedere cosa gli aveva chiesto Hank e se aveva trovato qualcosa.   
I due andarono, gli altri rimasero in attesa che Mouse vivisezionasse il telefono, nella speranza che trovasse qualcosa.   
\- Dunque… - Fece il giovane informatico. - C’è un’anomalia. - Antonio e gli altri si strinsero intorno a lui cercando di capire da quello che lui guardava, di cosa si trattasse.   
Mouse si tolse la penna dalla bocca e spiegò continuando a smanettare al computer. - Il GPS è stato disattivato dalle ore dieci di ieri sera, quando era in casa, ed è stato riattivato alle ore quattro del mattino, sempre a casa. Non ha effettuato chiamate e non è possibile tracciare alcuno spostamento. -   
\- Significa che è uscito di casa e che non voleva essere rintracciato. - Fece Antonio.   
\- Sì, ma significa anche che poi voleva che lo trovassimo. - Puntualizzò Alvin. Antonio lo guardò corrucciato cercando di capire. Jay si inserì spiegando altrettanto calmo.   
\- Cosa te ne frega di riportare il telefono a casa e addirittura riattivare il GPS? Voleva che lo trovassimo. Che trovassimo questo telefono dopo aver cercato Voight! Ha previsto la situazione! - Ormai non c’era bisogno di essere cauti, tutti erano d’accordo nel dire che Hank era stato preso, solo che l’anomalia della mancanza del messaggio del rapitore, li lasciava interdetti.  
Antonio si sforzava come un matto di rimanere saldo e capire i fatti e le prove, per non partire in quarta con un attacco di rabbia inumana.   
Non voleva limitarsi ad arrabbiarsi, doveva trovare delle soluzione immediate, pratiche.   
\- Perché lui? Perché così? Perché senza lasciare messaggi! E poi cosa c’entra il telefono? -   
\- Ve lo dico io! - Fece Mouse trionfante, abbassando poi il tono realizzando che probabilmente non era un bel segno quello che aveva trovato.   
\- C’è un video registrato nelle ore notturne. -   
I tre uomini si fermarono impallidendo, poi si voltarono e si piegarono sullo schermo per vedere e Mouse lo fece partire.   
Il viso di Javier si vide alla penombra di un faretto posizionato di lato rispetto a loro, per il resto a parte i buio della notte, si capiva che dovevano essere in un posto vecchio, spazioso ed abbandonato. Sul momento, senza miglioramenti e risoluzioni immagini e video, non era possibile capire altro.   
Dopo Javier, si vide Hank legato con catene ed imbavagliato. L’aria sveglia e furiosa.   
I quattro sentirono e videro Javier parlare ad Antonio dando spiegazioni e dettando regole e condizioni, poi lo videro accoltellare Hank e la tensione crebbe a dismisura su tutti loro, inermi, impotenti davanti ad una scena raccapricciante ed impensabile.   
Antonio tese i muscoli, la voglia di prenderlo a pugni, proprio come voleva.   
La ferita si mise a sanguinare immediatamente e ci fu un momento in cui si concentrarono su di essa per capire quanto grave e profonda potesse essere davvero.   
Poi il video si interruppe. Rimasero un istante a fissare lo schermo ora vuoto, i sensi a mille come l’adrenalina che viaggiava aumentando a vista d’occhio.   
I pugni chiusi, cercare di respirare per rimanere vigili e razionali.   
Alvin guardò Antonio e capì che avrebbe dovuto prendere lui il comando in quel caso, anche se il secondo di Hank era Antonio. In quel momento non era utile.   
\- Di cosa parla, cosa vuole. - Antonio continuò a fissare lo schermo pensando, come se potessero saltare fuori soluzioni. Alvin lo scosse ed alzò leggermente la voce. - Antonio, devi dirci tutta la storia. Chi è, com’è coinvolto con te, i vostri precedenti incontri e cosa diavolo vuole di preciso. Per noi è un pazzo delirante che dice cose senza senso, ma mi pare tu sappia perfettamente cosa dice, sembra che per te abbia tutto senso. Dallo anche a noi! - La voce paterna e calma di Alvin era anche ferma e sicura, fece riscuotere Antonio che, distratto e pensieroso, riferì tutto quello che era successo tralasciando le relazioni varie che stavano dietro, di cui solo Jay sapeva.   
\- Vuole un combattimento all’ultimo sangue con te, giusto? - Chiese per vedere se aveva capito bene. Antonio annuì.   
\- Ok, dobbiamo capire dov’è, fare un sopralluogo per capire quanti sono e dove e poi annientarli per poter penetrare e salvarlo. Per prima cosa è tassativo capire il luogo. Da quello che ha detto, tu puoi capire dov’è. - Antonio ci era arrivato subito, ma non capiva dove fosse, non riusciva a vedere dei dettagli utili a frugare nella propria memoria. Voleva capire, ma non riusciva e l’ansia salì.   
Scosse il capo.   
\- Non… non ne ho idea. Così su due piedi non vedo nulla che mi aiuti a capire… - Alvin sospirò cercando di rimanere sempre calmo.   
\- Lavora con Mouse al miglioramento delle immagini e vedi se trovi punti di riferimento. Mouse, hai la lista dei contatti in prigione? - Mouse annuì e gliela diede.   
\- Non ho potuto fare scremature ed approfondimenti, sono molti quelli con cui può aver avuto contatti, niente di rilevante. Se avete conoscenze là dentro è il caso di usarle! - Alvin annuì dicendo che se ne sarebbe occupato lui, poi indicò a Jay di fare da baby sitter ad Antonio. Lui capì il motivo ed annuì serio, consci entrambi che appena avrebbe capito dove erano, ci sarebbe andato davvero da solo per non mettere a rischio Hank, perché in quei casi la razionalità era la prima cosa ad andarsene. In quei casi subentrava unicamente l’istinto. Ed in uno che già viveva con quello, la combinazione poteva essere deleteria.   
Da ora la parola d’ordine era tempo e controllo.  
Dovevano essere veloci perché Hank era ferito e dovevano controllare Antonio per evitare inutili colpi di testa e suicidi.   
Tempo e controllo. Nulla di più difficile.


	4. Il posto dell'inizio e della fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il quarto capitolo prosegue con le indagini di Antonio e della squadra, che cercano disperatamente di trovare Hank. Mentre sono tutti al lavoro, Antonio riesuma quel periodo spiegando a Jay cosa è successo e come si è sentito. Ma proprio mentre si sta calmando, ecco che la giostra torna a girare impazzita ed il tempo scappa inesorabile. Il conto alla rovescia sta giungendo al termine, sarà finalmente ora della resa dei conti, ma chiaramente alla maniera di Antonio, quell'impulsivo che però, all'ultimo, sa fare la cosa giusta.

4\. IL POSTO DELL’INIZIO E DELLA FINE

  
\- Ehi Al! - Antonio chiamò Alvin per telefono ricordandosi di un dettaglio importante. - Javier mi ha detto che in prigione non aveva legato con nessuno, lo mettevano sotto, insomma non se l’è passata bene, ma ad un certo punto ha legato con uno che gli ha insegnato la boxe e che l’ha aiutato abbastanza… - L’amico annuì.  
\- Ok, chiederò di pugili. E’ un buon punto di partenza. - Antonio sospirò. - Lo troveremo in tempo. - Fece poi riferendosi ad Hank. L’altro non rispose e mise subito giù.  
Tornò allo schermo su cui stava lavorando Mouse e chiese impaziente quanto ci volesse.   
\- Senti, non è facile, il video è fatto con la fotocamera interna che non è ad ottima risoluzione come quella esterna, oltretutto usavano la luce del faretto e non il flash vero e proprio. Aggiungici che era notte. Ci vuole un po’! - Antonio sospirò spazientito alzando gli occhi al cielo i quali incontrarono quelli comprensivi e sorprendentemente calmi di Jay.   
\- Devi pensare a quale posto potrebbe essere. Dice che lo conosci, ci puoi arrivare senza prove. - Ripeté le parole di Javier ed il nervoso di Antonio crebbe perché aveva capito da solo che doveva saperlo, ma per qualche motivo non riusciva a far mente locale e a scremare i ricordi confusi che aveva.   
\- Ci sto pensando con ossessione, non riesco a mettere a fuoco niente, dannazione! Frequentavamo mille posti! Non… non ho punti di riferimento che mi aiutino! - Indicò snervato il computer su cui lavorava Mouse, il quale lanciò uno sguardo esasperato al suo amico. Jay capì che così non avrebbe lavorato bene, così prese Antonio sotto braccio e l’alzò di peso trascinandolo nel cucinino, che poi era la stanza dei colloqui. Quando c’erano testimoni parlavano lì senza usare la stanza degli interrogatori che era riservata ai sospettati.   
C’era una macchina per il caffè ed un frigo dove tenevano bere e spuntini.   
Jay mise dell’acqua nel forno a microonde e la scaldò, poi tirò fuori il bicchiere in ceramica e ci mise dentro una bustina di tisana. Antonio la guardò schifato.   
\- Che ci dovrei fare con questo? - Jay gliela mise in mano senza complimenti.   
\- Berla! Scordati il caffè, nervoso come sei diventeresti intrattabile e già ora non sei proprio piacevole. - Antonio si rassegnò e la prese, sorseggiò un po’ senza berla del tutto.   
Jay attese qualche secondo, poi cercò un sistema per calmarlo. Aveva seguito un corso sulle tecniche di interrogatorio. Ricordava che avevano affrontato diverse lezioni sulle vittime testimoni di crimini rimossi, per aiutarli a ricordare dettagli bloccati per via della paura e dello shock, c’erano diversi sistemi.   
Lui non era il migliore in quelle cose, ma un paio di trucchi li ricordava.   
\- Avanti, siediti, tanto non cambia niente se stai in piedi. Mouse non sarà più veloce! -   
Antonio non voleva sedersi e tornò a polemizzare.   
\- Vorrei sapere perché non sono fuori a setacciare la città o ad interrogare qualcuno! -   
Jay si sedette per primo e l’attese paziente.   
\- Perché uccideresti prima di fare domande! - Antonio dovette convenire che forse non aveva torto. - Sei troppo coinvolto, vuoi perché è una tua vecchia conoscenza, vuoi perché ha rapito Voight. Non devo ricordarti io cosa significa. - Antonio si sedette prima che dicesse troppo, i nervi non andavano meglio, erano sempre tesi e a fior di pelle, la fronte corrucciata ed i muscoli pronti a scattare.   
\- Ok, - Fece pacato Jay, cercando di conciliarlo e portarlo in una generica condizione di fiducia. - Parlami di quel periodo. Quanti anni avevi? - Antonio lo fissò torvo, poi capì che dopo tutto, se fosse stato un caso normale, avrebbero avuto quella conversazione con uno dei vecchi amici dell’indiziato che cercavano.   
\- 14-15 anni… -   
\- Eri giovane… - Antonio annuì. Jay non aveva un tono da curioso morboso e nemmeno da ansioso o accusatore. Per cui riusciva a rispondere alle sue domande. Si appoggiò anche con la schiena e Jay proseguì senza mutare tono di voce. - Come sei finito nella sua gang a spacciare marijuana? -   
Antonio aggrottò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi che perse nella tazza di tisana, mentre la mente offuscava la vista per riportarlo a quel periodo.   
\- Ci eravamo appena trasferiti nel quartiere… lì dominavano un paio di bande. Una di quelle è venuta subito da me ed ha minacciato di chiedere soldi ai miei per essere lasciati in pace. Io ho subito detto loro di non azzardarsi. Così hanno detto che allora dovevo entrare nella banda e lavorare per loro. Ho rifiutato anche questo, non volevo mettermi nei guai. Poi però hanno detto che avevo una bellissima sorella. Non ho visto molta scelta. Si trattava di girare un po’ con loro a fare il cazzone. Poi hanno cominciato a farmi fare il corriere. Non ero felice, ma almeno mi pagavano qualcosa e lasciavano in pace i miei. Non era il peggio che potesse capitarmi. -   
\- All’inizio. Per quanto le cose sono rimase così sopportabili? - Perchè era scontato che ad un certo punto fossero degenerate.   
Antonio strinse le labbra ricordando la parte brutta della storia e si strinse nelle spalle come se fosse colpa sua. Perché l’aveva permesso.   
\- Un po’. Poi ho cominciato a piacere a Javier, il capo della banda. - Silenzio, Jay non lo interruppe. Ormai l’atmosfera si era creata ed era perfetta, Antonio avrebbe ricordato tutto da solo senza alcuna domanda. - Lui… lui era gay ma lo nascondeva con atteggiamenti feroci ed omofobi. Quando mi ha obbligato a fargli… - Antonio alzò gli occhi su Jay con eloquenza. - beh, mi ha minacciato dicendo che sarebbe andato da Gabriela! - Tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo. - Io non vedevo scelta, così semplicemente facevo quello che voleva, perché alla fin fine se ero consenziente e non mi opponevo, non era così male. Non… non mi faceva male. Non mi violentava. Cercavo di collaborare, anche se non mi piaceva proprio al massimo. Potendo scegliere non l’avrei fatto così. - Antonio si fermò ripensando a quel periodo, un periodo strano, in cui aveva capito di avere tendenze e si chiese se le tendenze gli fossero venute per il sesso obbligatorio con lui, oppure perché comunque le aveva punto e basta. - Non mi faceva schifo, non era la favola, non avrei mai pensato di ridurmi a fare la puttana, però potevo guadagnarmi una vita pacifica per i miei, dovevo sopportare di essere suo quando voleva. Tanto lo teneva rigorosamente nascosto, la mia reputazione non veniva toccata. Era solo per soddisfare i suoi istinti più segreti, puro piacere fisico. Ero un oggetto di piacere. Il suo oggetto. Non è stato bello. Non è stato la cosa più orribile che può capitare, ma nemmeno bello. Non so classificarlo. -   
Calò altro silenzio, era strano sentire quella storia. Parlare con Antonio, conoscerlo, non ti faceva pensare avesse potuto passare una storia simile. Non era obbligato fisicamente, non era stato violentato, però erano state costrizioni morali. Potendo scegliere non l’avrebbe fatto. Ed era stato un oggetto, non il ragazzo di qualcuno.   
\- Era innamorato di te, ti ha mai detto niente? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- No… no, non credo fosse amore. L’amore non funziona così, no? - Lo guardò in cerca di conferma, perché aveva sempre avuto dubbi su cosa Javier avesse provato per lui. Jay non rispose al suo posto.   
\- L’amore funziona in modo strano, troppo strano. - Antonio annuì e tornò a guardare altrove, la testa a quel tempo. - Come te ne sei liberato? -   
\- Hank all’epoca era appena entrato nell’antigang e mi stava dietro perché voleva farmi suo informatore. Io non volevo. - Jay lo fissò meravigliato ed Antonio ridacchiò. - Ci conoscevamo dall’epoca. Ma poi lui ha lasciato perdere pensando che non ci fosse terreno. Mi ha dato dei soldi col consiglio di scappare. Con quei soldi mi sono iscritto alla palestra di boxe che ti ho fatto vedere e che ho comprato. Il proprietario mi aveva adocchiato e mi aveva proposto di entrarci che secondo lui avevo talento. Mi sono deciso, l’ho fatto e sono diventato bravo come diceva. Una volta rinforzato a dovere, ho affrontato Javier e gli ho rotto la testa. Mi sono guadagnato la libertà, mi ha lasciato in pace. Poco dopo mi è venuta la notizia che la banda era stata messa dentro, beccata in affari criminosi. Me ne ero andato in tempo. - Quella era la storia e Jay sperò che questo avesse fatto venire in mente qualcosa di utile ad Antonio, rimase silenzioso in attesa di vedere rivelazioni, ma lui continuò a pensare al loro rapporto. - Per tutti questi anni ha pensato a rivedermi e a chiedermi la rivincita. E vuole che questa rivincita sia definitiva, uno dei due deve morire. Come può essere così importante la rivincita contro un… cos’ero, poi? Ex? Mah… non lo capisco. Su mille cose che potrebbe fare, si scava la fossa così. Perché potrebbe vincere lui, magari ne è convinto, ma arrivare a rapire Hank… cioè, qua si va oltre una rivincita! Qua si sfiora la follia. Se vinco io dovrei ucciderlo, è questo secondo lui che dovrei fare. - Jay a quel punto dovette chiederglielo, visto che Antonio non ne faceva parola.   
Lo guardò e con calma, chiese delicato.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare se lo trovi? - Antonio lo guardò smarrito, ci aveva pensato fino allo sfinimento e non aveva idea di come affrontare la situazione.   
\- Hank non vuole che lo affronti… - Jay alzò la mano e lo fermò sicuro.   
\- Ti ho chiesto tu cosa farai, non cosa vuole Voight! - Antonio contrasse la mascella e guardò di lato, ci pensò, pensò a quel video, alla ferita ad Hank, al rapimento solo per spingerlo a combattere seriamente. Pensò a quanto oltre era andato pur di ottenerlo e pensò al fatto che non voleva lasciarlo libero dopo tutto quel tempo, anche se lo meritava.   
Così tornò a fissare penetrante Jay e rispose sicuro.   
\- Voglio combattere. Una volta per tutte. Di nuovo. Una definitiva, come dice lui. - Jay si morse il labbro e senza abbassare lo sguardo né battere ciglio, chiese fermo:   
\- Fino ad ucciderlo? - Doveva chiederlo. Se era Hank non avrebbe certo avuto dubbi, ma Antonio era diverso, lui era quello che sapeva distinguere la cosa giusta da quella sbagliata.   
\- Se posso scegliere e non sono costretto, no. Merita tutto il male di questo mondo, ma non lo avrò sulla coscienza, non proprio io, non proprio lui.  Voglio affrontarlo, non ucciderlo. - Ripeté deciso, capendolo da solo dopo averci pensato con insistenza per quei giorni.   
Era così, si disse. Voleva dargli una bella lezione, affrontarlo e fargli saltare i denti per aver preso Hank e ferito, però non voleva ucciderlo, perché quello non era un esorcismo, era solo un tormentare sé stesso con fantasmi che non l’avrebbero più lasciato.   
Jay sorrise lieto che Antonio fosse ancora lì con lui, che fosse quello per cui aveva perso la testa.   
Stava per chiedergli qualcosa a proposito dei posti frequentati da loro, ora che Antonio era calmo avrebbe dovuto ricordare, ma Mouse li chiamò dicendo che aveva finito. Antonio corse di là scattando e Jay lo raggiunse poco dopo, sperando che comunque le cose sarebbero andate bene in qualche modo per tutti.  
  
Le immagini del video erano state migliorate molto, Antonio si trovò ad osservare dettagli evidenziati da Mouse con alcuni trucchi e un campanello iniziò quasi subito a risuonargli nella mente.   
I due ragazzi con lui non gli dissero nulla, attesero che si concentrasse e che guardasse tutto.   
Si capiva che era una vecchia fabbrica abbandonata.  
\- Si direbbe bruciata… - Fece Jay dopo un po’.   
\- Non riesco a trovare loghi su cui lavorarci su… secondo me la riconosci solo se ci sei stato, altrimenti è impossibile. - Replicò Mouse.   
Antonio rimase zitto.  
Ci era stato, ci era stato di sicuro. Ne era certo.   
Vide tutto quello che Mouse era riuscito a tirare fuori e la sensazione crebbe, li tornò a guardare e riguardare in silenzio, tamburellando con le dita sul tavolino.   
“Ripensa, ripensa a quel periodo. Dove passavamo il tempo con la banda? No, non era una fabbrica abbandonata. Con loro avevamo garage, quartieri, il parco, ma non fabbriche. Però questo posto io… forse con Javier, forse è significativo per lui, ma se lo conosco anche io ci sono stato comu…” Non finì il pensiero che il flash l’attraversò.  
Le dita smisero di tamburellare ed Antonio sgranò gli occhi e smise di respirare, Jay e Mouse lo guardarono in attesa, immaginando che doveva aver capito dov’era.   
\- Allora? -   
Ma poi Antonio scosse il capo e si girò nervoso alzandosi, mandando a quel paese tutto.   
\- No no, non ricordo! Mi sembrava, ma non è quello! Non lo so, cazzo! Senti Adam, io chiamo Al! - Con questo Antonio uscì di corsa dall’ufficio, scendendo le scale. I due ragazzi pensarono che avesse bisogno di un momento per riflettere e schiarirsi le idee e lo lasciarono andare.   
Jay chiamò Adam per vedere se avevano avuto successo con l’informatore di Hank, il ragazzo disse che il soggetto gli aveva dato un nome con cui parlare, che poteva sapere qualcosa perché visto o sentito con un certo evaso senza nome.   
\- Stanno seguendo una pista. - Disse Jay pensando che Antonio fosse tornato. Mouse lo guardò stringendosi nelle spalle e Jay sospirò.   
\- Se avesse avuto novità sarebbe risalito subito… - Fece logicamente Mouse, ma a quel punto lo sguardo di Jay si posò sulla scrivania di Antonio e quando vide il suo cellulare lì, imprecò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Cristo Santo! Antonio! - Mouse guardò la scrivania e capì. Antonio aveva fatto finta di chiamare Alvin uscendo dalla centrale, in realtà se ne era andato. - Ha capito che posto è e ci vuole andare da solo e nemmeno essere rintracciato, altrimenti avrebbe portato il telefono! Quell’incosciente! Lo vuole affrontare da solo! -   
Jay colpì con un calcio una sedia che saltò di un metro, poi scese di corsa col telefono all’orecchio mentre chiamava Alvin e cercava di capire con che mezzo Antonio si fosse mosso.   
Constatando che non aveva preso la sua macchina perché sarebbe stata tracciata a sua volta, realizzò che poteva aver preso qualunque mezzo. Uno a caso della polizia, un mezzo pubblico…   
\- Cerco di capire con cosa si è mosso e vedo se è possibile beccarlo in qualche modo… - Ma non sarebbe stata una ricerca facile e veloce e sapevano quanto contato fosse il tempo.   
\- Probabilmente è l’unico che può risolvere questo casino, se dovessi affidare la mia vita ad un altro oltre a Voight, l’affiderei ad Antonio. - Disse calmo Alvin dopo essersi consultato con Jay ed avergli detto che aveva trovato l’amico di Javier che gli aveva insegnato il pugilato. - Io interrogo questo qui e poi arrivo. Spero di avere delle buone novità! -   
Jay invidiò la calma costante di Alvin, non capiva come poteva riuscirci. Erano rigorosamente a corto di personale e rigorosamente nei guai, eppure lui sembrava credere di poterla risolvere.   
Dal canto suo aveva solo la netta sensazione che Murphy avesse ragione.   
“Se c’è qualcosa che può andare male, andrà sicuramente male!”  
E con questo si mise ad una ricerca che aveva del disperato!  
  
  
“L’ho già sottovalutato una volta ed ha rapito ed accoltellato Hank. Non posso sottovalutarlo di nuovo, sarebbe un grave errore. Prenderò un po’ di vantaggio in modo che lui si distragga con me e quando sarò là a riempirlo di botte, loro arriveranno. Sicuramente troveranno il posto in tempo anche senza di me. Avrà anche delle guardie, nuovi amici, tutto quel che vuoi, ma mentre lui le prende da me, loro fanno fuori quegli altri. Ma se mi vede arrivare già coi rinforzi quello uccide Hank!”  
Antonio aveva fatto quel ragionamento, una volta riconosciuto il posto.  
Dopo aver guardato certi dettagli il flash gli era tornato come un treno in corsa.   
Era lì che andavano a fare sesso di nascosto.   
Non si fidava di farlo in un qualunque altro posto frequentato anche dagli altri, aveva scelto un posto sicuro, sconosciuto a tutti.   
Quella fabbrica era bruciata nel periodo in cui loro erano in affari nel quartiere, era stata abbandonata e loro se ne erano appropriati.   
Era il loro rifugio.   
“O per lo meno il suo, per me era un incubo! Non mi sottoponeva certo a torture indicibili, però si può dire mi obbligava a fare sesso. Potendo scegliere non l’avrei fatto. Non erano momenti sereni quelli che passavo lì dentro!”  
Antonio era uscito dall’ingresso principale della centrale per poi far perdere facilmente le tracce, una volta sicuro di non essere ripreso e notato, aveva pagato un ragazzo per fargli usare la macchina fino alla fabbrica. Una volta arrivato, aveva guardato quanti erano gli uomini sentinelle e dove erano appostati, non propriamente nascosti e, dopotutto, non un esercito. Probabilmente solo un modo per spaventarlo, più che per essere efficace. Gli importava poco cosa poteva succedere fuori. Antonio diede altri soldi al giovane per andarsene e, dopo un’ora, andare al distretto, chiedere dell’Intelligence e dirgli dove l’aveva accompagnato. Di dire il nome ‘Antonio Dawson’. E spiegare quanti e dove erano le sentinelle.  
Una volta davanti al piazzale, fece un respiro profondo, si sentiva ancora quell’odore sgradevole di bruciato, anche se ormai il fatto era successo molto tempo fa.   
Antonio chiuse egli occhi e li riaprì, gli parve di tornare indietro a quando Javier gli dava appuntamento lì e lui ci andava perché sapeva che non aveva scelta, o così gli faceva credere.  
‘O tu o tua sorella, solo che a lei non piacerà!’  
Nemmeno a lui piaceva, anche se non era violento. Però era meglio così, si diceva sempre.  
Come quella volta strinse le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi ed entrò.   
Varcando la soglia, fu di nuovo come un sovrapporsi di tempi diversi, lui ragazzino, lui adulto. Quel posto identico, quell’odore identico.   
Aveva avvistato un paio di uomini armati a fare la guardia intorno al perimetro, l’avevano visto e riconosciuto e non avevano reagito.   
Antonio respirò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Hank e Javier. Il cuore in gola, la sensazione si esplodere, la testa che pulsava.   
Poi lo vide.   
Hank, seduto alla sedia verso il fondo del grande stanzone malridotto, forse solo un poco più di allora.   
Cocci, polvere, sassi, rovine, intonaco, assi.   
Antonio corse da Hank prendendogli il viso fra le mani e lo svegliò con poca delicatezza. Si chinò davanti a lui per guardarlo, lui aprì gli occhi e nel vederlo un moto di gioia l’attraversò, poi la consapevolezza della realtà che stavano vivendo.   
\- Sei solo? - Antonio annuì ed Hank non si mostrò stupito, sapeva sarebbe venuto solo.   
\- Non potevo rischiare, lo conosco, so come fa. - Antonio poi guardò la ferita per capire quanto potesse essere grave, aveva perso molto sangue, ma non quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Hank doveva essere rimasto immobile ed aver controllato la respirazione.   
Si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulla ferita cercando di tamponarla alla meglio.  
\- E’ qua dove è successo, ricordi? - Antonio si girò verso la voce di Javier, in piedi all’ingresso che avanzava calmo verso di lui.   
Ora la luce esterna illuminava sufficientemente quel posto pieno di buchi nel soffitto e nel muro, lamiere arrugginite in certi punti, travi a pezzi in altre.   
La rabbia iniziò a montare, cominciò lenta, regolare, crescente. Antonio non cercò di controllarla, anzi, decise di alimentarla coi ricordi legati a quel posto.   
\- Tu che mi usavi come puttana? - Disse a denti stretti. Javier piegò la testa di lato con un sorriso strano.   
\- Anche. Comunque eri una puttana abbastanza grata, mi pare. Non ti sei mai ribellato, a parte le ultime volte! - Antonio sospirò lasciando che quel caldo flusso interno aumentasse a dismisura invadendo il proprio cervello ed ogni senso, si mise a camminare verso Javier, passi molto lenti. - Intendevo questa. - Si indicò la fronte dove la cicatrice si sarebbe vista sempre.   
Hank ascoltava attento ogni singola parola, cercando di capire.  
Era il posto dove andavano a fare sesso, ma era stato anche il posto dell’ultimo scontro.   
Logico aver scelto quello, solo Antonio avrebbe potuto scoprirlo. Probabilmente non c’erano tracce informatiche nelle indagini che li avrebbe potuti condurre lì.  
Antonio doveva cavarsela da solo.   
\- Mi hai seguito? - Chiese capendo perché non l’aveva visto subito appena entrato. Javier sorrise.   
\- Volevo vedere quanto ci avresti messo e se fossi venuto con i tuoi amichetti. Ma ti conosco ancora abbastanza bene, sapevo saresti venuto solo. Ci tieni a questa tua nuova vita, vero? - Era una domanda retorica, visto che era lì da solo per proteggerla al meglio, la sua nuova vita.   
\- Sono qua e sono solo, ho seguito le tue istruzioni! I tuoi non devono intervenire ed io andrò fino in fondo, definitivamente. - Hank conosceva Antonio ed aveva la presunzione di conoscerlo meglio di quanto diceva Javier.  
Non era lì con l’intenzione di ucciderlo, ma voleva farglielo credere, era vitale che Javier ci credesse visto cosa aveva fatto per farlo fare sul serio.   
“Non sarebbe nel suo stile uccidere a sangue freddo. Lo annullerà e lo lascerà in vita. Spero solo che si sbrighi, non so quanto tempo ho!”  
Le forze cominciavano ad abbandonarlo definitivamente, era disidratato ed aveva perso troppo sangue, faticava a rimanere concentrato e a focalizzare le cose.  
\- Gliel’hai detto come hai fatto a farmi questa? Sicuramente si è chiesto come ci sei riuscito! -   
Antonio sospirò, erano perdite di tempo, ma a quanto pareva voleva rivendicare qualcosa.   
Si tolse la maglia e rimase con la canottiera nera aderente, gli mostrò di essere disarmato e cominciò a tirare i muscoli delle braccia e a preparare i legamenti.   
\- Non so quanto possa interessargli. - Disse noncurante preparandosi al famoso incontro sotto gli occhi compiaciuti di Javier, il quale si tolse a sua volta la giacca e la camicia facendo le stesse cose. Lui aveva la pistola, ma la tolse per ultima, posandola a terra. Questo per dimostrare quanto volesse il combattimento ad armi pari, fino all’ultimo sangue.   
Voleva capisse quanto era disposto ad andare fino in fondo.   
\- Avanti, raccontaglielo… - Insistette preparando le mani ed i polsi.   
Antonio sospirò spazientito.   
\- Ho iniziato a prenderti a pugni, tu ti sei difeso bene, ma eri sorpreso perché non ti aspettavi fossi diventato così forte in poco tempo. E’ stato uno scontro difficile, ti stavo per battere, ti avevo rotto il naso. Per non perdere hai preso una trave per colpirmi con quella. Ma io sono stato più veloce, ti ho dato un pugno attraverso quel legno e ti ho colpito in fronte. Ho rotto la trave che si è piantata nella tua testa vuota. - Javier indurì l’espressione ricordando quel momento, Hank ne rimase impressionato.   
Per rompere un legno e spaccarglielo in faccia doveva aver avuto una gran forza.  
“Quella della disperazione… è sempre la più forte…” Pensò Hank consapevole di cosa si trattava.   
\- Certo, ma non è finita qua la storia. - Antonio era pronto per iniziare e stufo di parlare, ma Javier non sembrava pronto.   
\- Io non ricordo una storia diversa! - Replicò polemico.   
\- Stavo svenendo, se fossi svenuto sarei potuto morire, per quel che ne sapevamo. Mi hai guardato, ti ho detto che stavo malissimo, che mi sembrava di morire, non riuscivo a rialzarmi. Ti ho implorato di chiamare l’ambulanza ed aiutarmi. Tu mi hai preso il telefono di tasca e mi hai guardato serio. Poi mi hai detto ‘ti aiuto solo se mi prometti che mi lascerai in pace per sempre. Me e la mia famiglia. O giuro che ti lascio morire.’ Così sapendo che mi avresti abbandonato lì con la testa aperta in due, ho detto di sì, ho promesso. Tu hai chiamato e poi prima di andartene mi hai detto che se mi sarei rifatto vivo un giorno, avresti finito il lavoro. - Javier sorrise. - Ti ho creduto. Ho pensato che l’avresti fatto davvero, per disperazione. E ti credo ancora. Per questo voglio che tu mantenga la parola. Me l’avevi promesso, ricordi? Se torno finisci il lavoro. Bene. Fallo! -   
Antonio aggrottò la fronte e scosse il capo senza capire.   
\- Perché? Perché vuoi questo a tutti i costi? Perché non puoi rifarti una vita, andare oltre, fare altre cose? Perché cerchi la morte o la vendetta? Sei così sicuro di vincere? Negli anni sono migliorato da quella volta. - Javier allargò le braccia dritto, la posa neutra, ma si capiva che era pronto a cominciare da un momento all’altro.   
\- Perché sei un’ossessione. Le ossessioni non hanno senso, prendono forma così. La mia caduta è cominciata con te e con te finirà. In un modo o nell’altro. - Javier, sguardo vuoto, come due buchi neri, non sorrideva più.  
Era ora di cominciare. Hank lo capì e non gli servirono altre spiegazioni. Per lui era tutto chiaro.   
Rinunciare al tuo mondo non è facile ed Antonio, in un modo strano e contorto ed anche malato, era stato il mondo di Javier. Il resto non doveva avere senso per gli altri, l’avrebbe avuto solo per Javier.   
Gli dispiaceva che Antonio l’affrontasse di nuovo, ma era un’occasione per liberarsi definitivamente dei suoi fantasmi, una volta per sempre, una per tutte.  
“Anche se so che lo vincerà e non lo ucciderà. Perché lui riesce a fare la cosa giusta nel momento peggiore!”  
Con questo vide Antonio prendere un profondo respiro, stringere i pugni vicino al viso nella posizione tipica da pugile, flettere le ginocchia, mettersi in posizione e, serio come non l’aveva visto molto spesso, fissare negli occhi Javier nella stessa posizione.   
Non le mani, non i muscoli, non il corpo.  
Concentrato sui suoi occhi, sul luccichio nero e profondo. Quello per sintonizzarsi con lui e le sue intenzioni, quello per poi andare unicamente d’istinto.   
A quel punto, iniziarono a muoversi in tondo senza mai avanzare o perdere terreno.   
Lo scontro era iniziato.


	5. Pugile contro teppista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, il confronto finale, decisivo, tanto atteso. Antonio va a riprendersi Hank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo più importante, quello risolutivo, è arrivato. Mentre scrivevo mi immaginavo il tutto sotto forma di puntata perciò facevo anche i cambi scena ad effetto per spezzare la tensione. E avevo pure le canzoni adatte per la scena X. Così ho voluto condividere anche quella. Non ho molto da dire, spero che vi piaccia, io devo ammettere che rileggendo dopo un po' di tempo da che ho scritto, mi ritrovo piuttosto soddisfatta del lavoro finale. Non serve specificare che il prossimo è l'ultimo capitolo.

5\. PUGILE CONTRO TEPPISTA   
  


  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio15.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank57.jpg)

"Lavoraci, crealo, fallo  
Rendici più duri, migliori, più veloci, più forti.

Adesso che questo non può uccidermi  
può solo rendermi più forte  
ho bisogno che tu ti sbrighi adesso  
perchè non posso più aspettare a lungo  
so che devo aver ragione, adesso  
perchè non posso avere più torto  
(di quanto abbia avuto fin'ora)  
uomo, ho aspettato fino ad ora  
è questo tutto il tempo che sono stato su di te  
ho bisogno di te proprio adesso"

[/Kanye West - Stronger/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajU10Xn-tDA)   


  
Jay, Adam, Alvin e Kevin si trovarono riuniti infine in ufficio e dopo aver messo insieme tutte le informazioni e le piste trovate, constatarono che non era abbastanza per capire dove quei tre fossero.   
C’erano diverse informazioni, come che ad esempio ora Javier stava usando delle conoscenze dell’unico amico che si era fatto in prigione, quello che gli aveva insegnato la boxe. Che quelli avevano diversi traffici e stavano in svariati posti della città, ma in nessuno di questi avevano trovato Javier con Antonio e Hank.  
Potevano incriminarli tutti e prenderli con calma i giorni successivi per favoreggiamento e complicità in un rapimento, ma non potevano trovare i tre interessati subito.   
E dopo aver fatto tutto quello che era possibile, dopo aver seguito ogni pista, ogni traccia, ogni indagine, la squadra era lì a fissarsi nervosa, sconsolata, spaventata.   
\- Ok, se fosse un caso normale e nessuno dei nostri fosse sparito e coinvolto, cosa faremmo? - Chiese Alvin cercando di tenere le redini di una barca che sembrava sempre più alla deriva.   
\- Parleremmo con i vecchi contatti di De La Vega. - rispose subito Adam pensando alle lezioni accademiche. Alvin annuì.   
\- Sono tutti in prigione e pare comunque che abbia tagliato i ponti con loro. - Ribatté con fermezza, cercando di ragionare a sua volta. A quel punto rispose Jay seguendo quella linea.  
\- Cercheremmo qualcuno che non è finito in prigione per vedere se ha mantenuto contatti in qualche modo oppure per sapere se aveva dei comportamenti utili, dei rifugi segreti… - Alvin e gli altri si illuminarono, era una buona cosa, ma a quel punto Jay si rispose da solo. - Parleremmo con Antonio, se non fosse quello che già cerchiamo! -   
E dunque erano al punto di partenza?  
\- Altri amici non in carcere? - Chiese speranzoso Kevin. Mouse si strinse nelle spalle tornando a cercare nei file dell’antigang che aveva sgominato la banda di Javier, senza comunque trovare un nulla di fatto.   
\- A parte Antonio, gli altri sono tutti finiti dentro, non era una banda numerosa, cercavano di ingrandirsi, facevano affari con dei criminali per cui sono stati incastrati… De La Vega non ha parenti se non la madre ben lontana da Chicago, l’ha abbandonato presto, da allora lui se l’è cavata da solo… - Ripeté per l’ennesima volta.   
Sembrava impossibile arrivare a lui, era come se tutto dicesse che dovevano arrendersi, come se non potessero fare nulla.  
Jay diede un colpo alla lavagna piena di foto e appunti riportati a pennarello, tremò ed una foto cadde. La foto di Antonio. Aveva voluto appenderci anche la sua per avere un quadro completo di quella situazione.   
\- Che posti frequentava, dove si rifugiava? - Chiese snervato, quasi implorante che il Cielo gli rispondesse.  
E lì, quasi come se l’avesse chiamato in tempo o forse avesse usato un tono abbastanza convincente, il Cielo parve ascoltarlo.  
Trudy salì le scale accompagnata da un giovane sconosciuto che sul momento non diede loro alcun segnale.   
\- Lui è Dick Warren, è venuto dicendo di avere un importantissima informazione per l’Intelligence. - Alvin lo guardò poco interessato, sicuro che si trattasse di qualcuno che doveva lamentarsi di qualcosa di inutile in quel momento.   
\- Trudy… - Cominciò polemico e stanco, ma lei lo fermò subito alzando il tono.   
\- Ha un messaggio da parte di Antonio! - A quello tutti si girarono di scatto con occhi sgranati ed i fiati sospesi, come se avessero inserito la spina a dei robot privi di alimentazione.   
Si riattivarono pieni di speranze, consci che quella poteva essere l’ultima, l’unica salvezza.  
A quel punto Alvin e Jay in particolare avanzarono verso il giovane che venne fatto salire del tutto, si ritrovò davanti a loro e dopo un momento di intimidazione per l’atmosfera tesa e seria, spiegò cosa era successo cercando di essere breve, chiaro e preciso.   
\- Ero a pochi isolati da qua un’ora fa circa, quando questo agente in borghese mi ha fermato, ha mostrato il distintivo e mi ha detto che aveva bisogno di essere portato in un posto. L’ho fatto guidare, sembrava avere il diavolo dietro, mi ha spaventato. Quando siamo arrivati in questa vecchia fabbrica abbandonata, è sceso e mi ha detto di aspettare un’ora e poi di andare in questo distretto, chiedere dell’intelligence e di dire che Antonio Dawson chiede rinforzi a quell’indirizzo. Ha parlato di 4 uomini nel perimetro. Non so altro. Ho solo eseguito alla lettera. Spero che vi sia utile… - Alvin non perse tempo, prese l’indirizzo che gli porgeva, lo lesse ad alta voce ed iniziò a sparare ordini a gran voce, gli altri scattarono, mentre Trudy scendeva a dare ordini ad altri poliziotti di pattuglia disponibili alla caccia.   
In poco si vide un gran via vai di persone che correvano ad armarsi e prepararsi con giubbotti anti proiettile.   
Solo Adam, prima di imitare gli altri, diede una pacca sul braccio del giovane e con un sorriso grato, disse:   
\- Amico, hai salvato la vita a due dei nostri. Parcheggia pure in divieto di sosta tutte le volte che vuoi! -   
Perché Adam voleva credere che quelle vite ora le avrebbero salvate, voleva e doveva crederci.   
  
  
La boxe era uno sport complesso, c’erano molti dettagli e fattori da conoscere.  
Bisognava distinguere le lotte, se lo facevi per agonismo era una cosa, ma se lo facevi per vincere era un altro.  
Se lo facevi per vincere c’era un’ulteriore distinzione.   
Vincere per ambizione o vincere per un fattore personale.  
Era molto diverso voler vincere perché ti  piaceva e volerlo fare perché invece c’era una motivazione personale, perché dovevi, volevi, non c’erano altre opzioni.  
In quel caso tutto cambiava, le strategie non contavano tanto quanto i dettagli, il gioco di sguardi per poter provocare l’avversario e cogliere ogni punto debole possibile.  
Combattere per affondare, per uccidere.   
In quel momento in Antonio c’era un uragano forza dieci che si abbatteva nel suo animo, rendendolo non solo semplicemente combattivo, ma letale, pieno di odio per una persona che gli aveva rovinato una parte della sua vita, di cui era sicuro di essersi liberato e che invece non voleva saperne di lasciarlo in pace.  
Che tornasse era un conto, che cercasse di togliergli la vita che si era fatto ora, era inaccettabile.  
Questo alzava esponenzialmente la sua voglia di schiacciarlo.   
Non voleva solo batterlo, voleva convincerlo a non tentare di nuovo.  
Se la volta precedente gli aveva fatto 20 punti in testa, ora voleva inchiodarlo ad un letto d’ospedale.  
Non l’avrebbe ucciso, sarebbe stato troppo facile per lui, non dover vivere sopportando l’umiliazione per la seconda volta di essere stato sconfitto da lui.   
  
I movimenti dei piedi e delle gambe erano leggeri per entrambi, giravano a specchio col medesimo stile.  
Antonio più leggero, Javier più veloce.  
Occhi negli occhi, a leggersi l’esatto istante in cui avrebbero attaccato.   
Ci girarono intorno per qualche istante, prima di pensare a fare qualche mossa, poi fu Antonio a cominciare, la velocità del braccio sinistro fu quasi invisibile ad occhio nudo ed Hank, che guardava ad un paio di metri, si sforzava per rimanere focalizzato su quello che vedeva.  
E si sorprese nel vedere la velocità del suo secondo braccio.   
“Se usa il destro lo distrugge…”  
Capì che ci aveva visto giusto e rimase in attesa del KO che non sarebbe tardato molto ad arrivare.   
Javier schivò con dei riflessi che un tempo non aveva avuto, Antonio fece un sorrisino, aveva voluto testare il miglioramento della sua capacità di schivare.   
Notevole, non da sottovalutare.   
\- Ho avuto un bravo maestro, ti avverto. Ed in prigione beh… tu non puoi saperlo, ma fidati… hai molto tempo per esercitarti! - Disse Javier contento d’averlo stupito.   
Antonio aumentò la velocità del pugno, sempre col destro, sempre rimanendo guardia con il sinistro pronto a parare.   
Di nuovo non riuscì a colpirlo.  
Ci riprovò usando tutta la velocità del destro e a quel punto Javier si decise ad abbassarsi e a contrattaccare con un gancio diretto al fianco, Antonio parò col braccio sinistro piegato contro il corpo.  
I muscoli tesi si rivelarono un ottimo scudo e non si fece male, si ritrovò solo intorpidito per un istante e sorrise.   
\- Non solo i tuoi riflessi sono buoni. - I due tornarono a separarsi riprendendo a saltellare e muoversi in posizione da guardia, gli sguardi ancora incollati uno all’altro.  
Antonio attese prima di ricominciare, voleva che mostrasse qualcos’altro Javier. Non conoscendolo dal punto di vista della boxe, doveva studiarselo prima di partire a testa bassa.  
La forza di quel pugno era discreta, ma di solito non si partiva coi colpi forti, anche se nel suo caso sembrava totalmente ignorante di incontri reali.   
Non si iniziava con un gancio, un montante od un diretto, che potevano essere dei colpi forti per il pugile.   
Si iniziava con un jab, qualcosa di leggero per distrarre l’avversario e prendere la carica per l’attacco. Non si attaccava subito.  
“Sembra che voglia mostrarmi subito quanto è forte…”  
Si disse Antonio pensando che non sarebbe stato un incontro di boxe classico quanto una dimostrazione di forza.   
Così prese un altro respiro profondo, piegò la testa di lato facendo scricchiolare il collo e riprese coi jab, visto che Javier non sembrava considerarli fra le mosse del pugilato.   
\- Questo si chiama jab. E’ il colpo che parte dalla guardia, non è forte, è fatto per distrarre l’avversario e preparare l’attacco vero e proprio. Sono pugni di media forza e velocità, niente di particolare, ma doverosi. Se non cominci con questo poi finisci subito perché esaurisci la forza. E’ un modo per caricarsi. - Spiegò per provocarlo e metterlo alla prova.   
Javier fece un’aria poco interessata schivando velocemente ogni jab che gli dava Antonio, veloci, sempre più veloci.   
\- Me l’ha spiegato, ma era noioso e non l’ho preso in considerazione. Sono passato subito ai colpi interessanti! - Fece a quel punto, fra una schivata e l’altra, sempre in continuo movimento. - Tipo questo! - Disse allora andando subito con un diretto di sinistro.   
Antonio fu colpito in pieno nonostante il tentativo di pararlo, preferì prendere il pugno che farsi inutilmente male al braccio o alla mano per rallentare il colpo.   
Si piegò di lato prendendosi la bocca, il sapore metallico del sangue lo invase e senza turbarsi lo sputò per terra tornando velocemente in posizione. Scosse il capo con sguardo saccente.   
\- Sei mancino, il sinistro è il tuo braccio forte se non ricordo male. Il secondo colpo che mi rifili è già quello più forte? - Javier non si diede pena a nasconderlo.  
\- Fra i più forti. Sono commosso che ricordi bene. - Antonio sospirò spazientito.   
\- Questo incontro è noioso, tu combatti come un idiota, nemmeno i dilettanti si buttano allo sbaraglio con tanta stupidità! Se combatti così finiamo subito! Avevo molte aspettative per questo scontro, era da molto che non ne facevo di seri… ma tu sei solo un idiota che ha imparato qualche pugno! Questo non significa aver imparato la boxe! - Antonio ora parlava arrabbiato, come se più che aver rapito e ferito Hank, fosse quello a caricarlo maggiormente. Perché aveva sporcato quello che l’aveva salvato davvero, aveva usato la boxe, una cosa sacra per lui, per attirarlo lì davanti a lui e prenderlo a pugni.   
Quello non era pugilato, era solo una stupida perdita di tempo.   
Javier, contento di averlo fatto infuriare di più, continuò a muoversi in attesa dei suoi colpi.  
\- Non vedo la differenza. Nella boxe tiri pugni, io tiro pugni! Non ti pare? - E con questo, senza dare cenni di preparazione, quasi a freddo, Javier partì con un altro dritto, sempre il sinistro, più forte di prima. Antonio si fece di nuovo colpire, sperando di scaricare la rabbia che però aumentò.   
Lo irritava sin nel profondo quel suo atteggiamento, quel suo modo di fare.   
Prendeva e feriva a morte una persona pretendendo un incontro di boxe serio e poi non era in grado nemmeno di capire la differenza fra quello che faceva uno e l’altro.  
Contrasse la mascella, sputò altro sangue, la bocca sanguinava, se la pulì rabbiosamente col polso. Solo in un secondo momento sentì il sangue nell’occhio. Gli aveva rotto il sopracciglio, ma sembrò non curarsene.   
Javier rise.   
\- Mi pare che il mio tirare ‘solo’ dei pugni sia più che sufficiente! Che c’è, non ricordi più come si fa? Sei tu che hai bisogno di qualche lezione, mi pare! - Javier vedendolo sanguinare pensò d’averlo sopravvalutato ed euforico perché il suo piano stava riuscendo, si montò la testa tornandogli vicino per colpirlo.  
Gli diede un altro gancio in viso, ora il sangue dal viso di Antonio scendeva copioso, ma lui sembrava non curarsene ancora, come se non sentisse nemmeno il dolore dei colpi che subiva.  
Hank rimase inebetito a guardarlo, sapeva che era forte, perché non parava e non reagiva?  
Stava lì a farsi colpire, quasi inerme.   
\- Forse avevo ragione nel dire che ti piaceva il dolore, avrei dovuto essere più violento all’epoca, credo che tu sia scappato perché non lo ero abbastanza! Posso accontentarti ora! - Javier continuò esaltato, ormai fuori controllo, ad andargli contro con un altro pugno, un montante rivolto allo stomaco. Questo però fu parato da Antonio, il quale finalmente iniziò a rispondere.  
\- No invece, non hai capito nulla! Perché la differenza fra uno che tira pugni ed un pugile è questa! - E con questo iniziò a tirargli una serie di ganci con il sinistro, bassi e veloci al fianco. Era troppo vicino e troppo veloce per permettergli di pararsi, poteva indietreggiare cercando di allontanarsi, ma Antonio avanzava. Ad ogni pugno un passo indietro per Javier ed in avanti per Antonio.  
Con questa serie di colpi mirati e precisi, sempre nello stesso punto, sempre più forti, Antonio l’aveva messo in un angolo. Da lì Javier non aveva più scampo.   
\- La differenza sono le strategie… - Fece poi capendo che doveva avergli rotto una costola. Javier rimase immobile contro l’angolo della parete, il braccio contro il fianco colpito che gli toglieva il fiato da tanto che gli faceva male. Ma Antonio non si fermò, proseguì con un passo indietro, la solita posizione di guardia, di nuovo dei jab con il sinistro, il braccio che stava in avanti. Forte, sempre più forte. Javier tentò di pararli, piegandosi sempre più su sé stesso, per coprirsi al meglio che poteva.   
Era in trappola, se non si toglieva da lì non poteva reagire, non poteva fare niente, ma quando tentava Antonio aumentava l’intensità e glielo impediva.   
Ormai era al capolinea, pensò. Non aveva più fiato, ad ogni tentativo di respiro le costole lo riempivano di un dolore incredibile e le braccia con cui si parava il viso erano intorpidite.   
\- La differenza è che il pugile sa quello che fa, perché e come farlo! - Gridò furioso.   
Con un montante allo stomaco che lo piegò in due, poi veloce, senza quasi respirare, gliene diede un altro al viso raddrizzandolo.  
A quel punto era inerme, non aveva nemmeno la forza di tenere le braccia alte per pararsi. La saliva mescolata al sangue per il pugno allo stomaco, il labbro rotto.   
\- So che la prima cosa da fare è mettere l’avversario nell’angolo, so quando usare il montante, come sfruttare al meglio il gancio, l’importanza del jab… - Continuò fuori di sé dalla rabbia, gridando mentre andava coi jab di sinistro in posizione di guardia mancina.   
E fu lì, mentre urlava e lo colpiva ‘coi pugni noiosi’, che Antonio veloce come una saetta, come se avesse appena iniziato l’incontro, cambiò la posizione dei piedi e con un saltello fulmineo alzò il piede destro, piegò la gamba esternamente e caricando tutto il peso ed i muscoli del corpo nel braccio destro, lo colpì col diretto più forte che aveva, il suo colpo migliore.  
Lo colpì con ogni parte di sé, potenziando al massimo un tiro già forte di suo.   
Javier ebbe la sensazione di essere investito da un tir, il pugno in pieno viso, la testa sbatté indietro contro il muro, fece un rumore sordo e l’istante successivo Javier si accasciò per terra, piegato su sé stesso, privo di sensi, il sangue prese ad uscirgli dal naso oltre che già dalla bocca, lento.   
\- E so come cazzo si usa al meglio il proprio colpo migliore, specie se è un dritto! -   
Antonio rimase ancora coi pugni stretti, in posizione di uscita, il piede destro ora davanti, tutto il peso spostato su di esso.   
Tornò a respirare, tornò a liberare i ragionamenti e il pugile lasciò lo spazio al poliziotto.   
Un paio di secondi per riprendersi emotivamente, la scarica elettrica che l’aveva attraversato insieme all’adrenalina lo scuoteva ancora.   
Dopo quei secondi si piegò e gli toccò il collo spostandolo sulla schiena. Il battito c’era, Javier respirava.  
Era messo male e sapeva perfettamente tutti i danni che aveva, ma era totalmente disinteressato a questo, senza il minimo senso di colpa.   
\- Dilettante! - Disse acido sputando per terra, rialzandosi e rilassando il corpo.   
Poi andò da Hank, il quale era ancora sveglio, l’adrenalina per il notevole spettacolo guardato l’aveva fatto riprendere, gli occhi vivi, colpito, ammirato, stupito.  
\- Era come Davide conto Golia. Il professionista contro… nemmeno un dilettante, ma un teppista di strada! - Antonio sorrise e gli prese il viso fra le mani baciandolo velocemente.   
\- Finalmente uno che capisce di boxe! - Hank si trovò a ridacchiare mentre Antonio andava a recuperare la chiave del lucchetto delle catene che avvolgevano Hank. Presa la chiave dalla giacca abbandonata di Javier, lo liberò e l’aiutò ad alzarsi delicatamente, avvolgendogli il corpo con un braccio e mettendosi il suo intorno alle spalle.   
Stavano alzandosi, quando il rumore di un fucile si caricò ad un paio di metri da loro. Quel rumore era fin troppo familiare, non serviva girarsi e guardare. Ma lo fecero, lenti, senza movimenti bruschi, consapevoli di quel che avrebbero visto.   
Nessuna delusione.  
Uno degli uomini di Javier stavano all’ingresso della fabbrica con un fucile puntato contro di loro, l’aria di chi non li avrebbe lasciati andare vivi.   
\- Maledizione… - Fece Hank.   
\- Che ora è? - Fece Antonio.   
\- Che diavolo importa che ora è? - Chiese Hank seccato dal fatto che in un modo o nell’altro probabilmente sarebbero morti quel giorno.   
\- Fidati che importa… - Allora Hank alzò il polso con l’orologio e gliela disse. Antonio sorrise.  
\- Sei impazzito? - Ma la risposta furono gli spari esterni.  
Erano arrivati i loro compagni. Erano salvi. Era finita.   
Finita davvero!  
  
  
Jay corse da Antonio ed Hank mentre Alvin ammanettava l’ultimo rimasto in piedi a cui non avevano avuto bisogno di sparare.   
 Lo consegnò a Kevin e raggiunse gli altri, seguito da Adam il quale dopo aver constatato che ferita a parte di Hank, Antonio era tutto sanguinante. Schifato, dopo aver visto lo stato in cui era - sudato, spettinato, lividi e sangue in faccia - indietreggiò esclamando spontaneo:   
\- Amico… fai proprio schifo, lo sai? - Antonio lo guardò indispettito anche se stanco, consegnando Hank ad Alvin che lo condusse fuori accompagnato dagli altri.   
\- Grazie, sai? -   
\- Era così forte? - Chiese ancora mentre Jay si assicurava sulla gravità delle sue ferite.   
\- Confronto a me? Un dilettante! Anche peggio, guarda! Un idiota che tirava pugni! E’ stato deludente! - Adam si mise a ridere convinto che la stesse gonfiando per esagerare e curare il proprio ego calpestato visto lo stato finale in cui era. - Non mi credi? Vai a vedere Javier! - Esclamò piccato di non essere preso sul serio.  
Adam allora andò a vedere e Jay incuriosito lo accompagnò, mentre sulla porta d’uscita Hank ed Alvin rallentavano per girare a guardare la scena.  
I due detective si chinarono e guardarono Javier privo di sensi e shockati fischiarono increduli ed ammirati.   
\- Complimenti! Avrei voluto vedere l’incontro! - Disse Jay come se fosse stato un semplice scontro di boxe e niente di più.   
\- Ehi, ricordami di non farti più arrabbiare, ok? - Fece invece Adam ironico. A questo tutti risero e scossero le teste uscendo del tutto, mentre venivano a chiamare paramedici per Javier, per Antonio e per Hank.   
Le risa riecheggiarono nella vecchia fabbrica abbandonata mentre ne uscivano e sull’uscio, poco prima di essere accolto da un paramedico, Antonio si girò a guardare l’interno e sospirò piegando la testa di lato.   
Un’aria malinconica, un ricordo in particolare su tutti gli altri.  
Quella volta che aveva chiesto a Javier perché dovesse nascondergli se gli piaceva. Quando poi Javier aveva risposto con amarezza che non bastava essere al comando di un gruppo di psicopatici per poter fare quello che si doveva…  
“Devi essere così psicopatico da terrorizzarli. Solo così li controlli. Se mi copro di ridicolo, non farò paura a nessuno!”  
Ripensò Antonio alle parole esatte, poi lo guardò mentre lo soccorrevano assicurandosi che fosse ancora vivo, infine chiuse gli occhi, sospirò e scosse il capo.   
“Eppure se hai a che fare con un gruppo di psicopatici hai altre due scelte: o rimani lucido e li controlli, o ti fai furbo e scappi da loro a gambe levate. Fortuna che io sono stato furbo, alla fine!”  
Con questo Antonio capì d’aver chiuso definitivamente, una volta per sempre.  
Chiuse la bara e la calò nella buca, ci mise la terra sopra e ci piazzò la lapide su cui ci scrisse il nome ed il cognome di Javier. Nascita e morte.  
Per lui non esisteva più. 


	6. Punto e a capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua facciamo il punto della situazione, una sorta di epilogo sulle vicende di Antonio. Una sorta di tabula rasa per lasciare il posto a quel bellissimo rapporto che ha rinnovato entrambi.

6\. PUNTO E A CAPO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank29.png)

  
Hank si aprì la camicia che si era fatto portare in ricambio a quella che aveva rotto e macchiato di sangue.   
Era rimasto in ospedale il tempo di farsi curare a dovere, ricucire la ferita e assicurarsi che non avesse lesionato nulla internamente. Dopo aver sistemato chirurgicamente la ferita, aveva tuonato che voleva andare a casa e che prometteva riposo assoluto.   
Poi era arrivato Antonio, anche lui curato.   
\- Ci terremo d’occhio a vicenda! Prometto che non lavoreremo per qualche giorno! - Hank l’aveva guardato scettico e nessuno al Chicago Med ci aveva creduto, però avevano deciso di dimetterli e farli andare a casa.  
Dopo aver visto le condizioni di Hank e di Antonio e, successivamente, constatato la gravità della condizione di Javier, Will, il fratello di Jay e chirurgo al pronto soccorso, aveva detto sarcastico che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere quell’incontro.   
A quel punto Hank aveva detto che lui, che aveva assistito, gli avrebbe fatto un resoconto dettagliato se li avrebbe dimessi. Così l’aveva convinto.   
Tutta la squadra era rimasta con loro ad aspettare apprensivi, ma ad un certo punto erano stati mandati a casa da Hank il quale aveva detto che poteva cavarsela.   
Antonio guidò la propria macchina che si era fatto portare e fece da autista per Hank riportandolo a casa sua.   
A quel punto, stanchi e sfibrati, erano andati dritti in camera a spogliarsi e mettersi comodi.   
\- Non mi ha ferito per uccidermi, voleva farmi vedere lo spettacolo fino in fondo e poi finirmi, penso… - Pensò ad alta voce appoggiando al camicia sulla sedia.   
Antonio si sfilò la maglia muovendosi piano per non impigliarsi il colletto nel volto che gli faceva male.   
\- Pensava di vincere e di massacrarmi di botte fino ad uccidermi… voleva che tu lo vedessi. - Concordò Antonio il quale conosceva bene Javier e quel suo lato sadico.   
Hank scosse il capo e si sedette sul letto in slip pensando se mettersi il pigiama o no, poi decise che era troppo stanco e dolorante anche per quello.   
Gli avevano dato un antidolorifico, ma ormai l’effetto cominciava a svanire e lui sentiva gli effetti di quel pugnale che, per quanto non in profondità, gli aveva lacerato la carne comunque.   
Antonio rimase in boxer a sua volta e lo guardò. I punti erano stati coperti con una medicazione discreta, si sedette accanto a lui e gliela sfiorò senza toccarla, l’aria seria, dispiaciuta.   
\- Sicuro di stare bene? - Hank fece un sorriso stanco e lo guardò con una gratitudine negli occhi, soffermandosi sui suoi lividi e sui cerotti che gli avevano applicato in certi punti.   
\- Parla per te! Sembri un lavoro di punto croce! - Disse fintamente indispettito per farlo smettere di preoccuparsi. Antonio rise e decise che gli avrebbe dato retta, per cui si alzò, chiuse la luce e si stese dall’altra parte del letto, Hank si accomodò lentamente sulla schiena e lo seguì col capo; una volta stesi, Antonio si mise sul fianco, la mano a reggere la testa, il braccio piegato.   
Dopo quanto successo, per quanto fossero stanchi e malconci, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di dormire.  
C’era così tanto da dire o forse poco, ma quel giusto che andava ancora detto.   
Rimasero ad osservarsi negli occhi senza vedersi, ripercorrendo la storia, la vicenda, la giornata.   
Hank fu il primo a parlare.  
\- Come ti senti? - Non una domanda stupida e di circostanza, Antonio lo capì e sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle un po’ smarrito e pensieroso.   
\- Non lo so… libero, suppongo. Per la seconda volta. Questa volta con più consapevolezza della prima. Quella volta ho vissuto nell’incertezza e nella paura di rivederlo. Pensa che ho insegnato a Gabby un po’ di mosse di boxe di auto difesa per tranquillizzarmi! - Hank sorrise, era comprensibile.   
\- Non riusciva ad andare oltre, ad accettare la sconfitta… - Azzardò poi.   
\- Non lo so se era solo questo… era come se non riuscisse a liberarsi lui stesso di… di sé, di quel passato con me. Forse ero una macchia nella sua vita di criminale DOC, la testimonianza che non meritava il rispetto degli altri… dopotutto l’hanno lasciato dopo essere finiti dentro. - Spiegò Antonio cercando un po’ di capire quello che sarebbe sempre stato un mistero.    
\- Perché non piantarli prima di arrivare a quel punto? Se stava bene con te al punto da volerti riaffrontare dopo anni di prigione… perché non lasciare la banda prima e stare con te? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle senza una risposta, piegò le labbra e scosse il capo tornando a guardarlo.   
\- Non ne aveva il coraggio. Lo trovi solo quando è tardi, quando perdi quello che contava. Però non so se fosse questione di rapporto quanto di possessione. Mi ero ribellato e… - Hank lo fermò scuotendo il capo non convinto di quella versione, ci aveva parlato un po’ con Javier, aveva ascoltato il loro dialogo, si era fatto un’idea anche in base al racconto di Antonio.   
\- Non so se è questo. Io… da quello che ho visto mi sembra era più di possessione e vendetta. Dopotutto non era finito dentro per colpa tua, tu non centravi. E cosa fa appena esce? Cerca te! Io… io credo che non fosse riuscito ad andare avanti. E’ rimasto ancorato all’unico grande rimpianto della sua vita e per non ammettere che aveva sbagliato, ha deciso che doveva affrontarti ed eliminarti. -   
Antonio non sindacò su questa versione, dopotutto lui aveva una visione esterna e poteva avere ragione.   
Però si focalizzò su un altro dettaglio che gli aveva dato un enorme fastidio.  
\- Quello che mi manda in bestia è il fatto che lui ha usato la boxe per farlo! Poteva che ne so spararmi! Perché la boxe? Proprio la boxe? Lui non era mai stato appassionato, anche quella volta che ci eravamo affrontati… lui era un teppista, sapeva usare le armi, tirava qualche pugno… era forte ma non come un pugile… per questo l’ho battuto. L’ho affrontato con un sistema, non andando alla cieca. Perché ora ha dovuto usare la boxe cercando di impararla… che poi lo vedi? Nemmeno bene! Perché quella non era boxe, erano pugni a casaccio! Bei pugni… ma non boxe! Proprio non gli piaceva, però ha usato quella! - Per lui non aveva senso, era questo che tormentava ancora Antonio, dopo aver trovato risposte e pseudo risposte, aveva capito che rimaneva quel fastidio lì a fargli prurito sulla nuca.   
Hank provò a capirlo, ci pensò e rivide quel combattimento squilibrato, bello da un certo punto di vista, ma scontato dall’altro.   
In effetti la scelta della boxe era stata una cosa stupida, se voleva batterlo ed ucciderlo, aveva decisamente puntato sull’arma sbagliata.   
Non poteva essersi sopravvalutato tanto… ma forse non era nemmeno questo il punto, pensò Hank.   
\- Sai, credo che fosse geloso della boxe, perché ti ha portato via definitivamente da lui. E’ stata con quella che hai trovato il coraggio di affrontarlo ed andartene, quando hai imparato la boxe hai deciso che eri abbastanza forte per lasciarlo. Per cui lui voleva darti una lezione col tuo stesso mezzo. - Antonio sorrise amaro scuotendo il capo a metà, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, nel buio della stanza, gli occhi abituati che vedevano lo stesso.   
\- Pensava che imparare qualche colpo da un pugile fosse sufficiente! Che testa di cazzo! Non ha capito nulla, non ha proprio capito nulla, mai! Poteva convincermi a rimanere in altri modi, senza usare la violenza. Però lui ha preferito non piegarsi, troppo codardo per vivere sé stesso al cento percento… ed ora eccoci qua! Lui ricoverato in ospedale per la seconda volta e poi di nuovo in prigione. Ed io che l’ho riempito di pugni! Ne valeva la pena, alla fine? - Hank alzò una spalla ed alzò la mano cercando col dorso del dito la sua guancia un po’ ruvida per il filo di barba. Sorrise piano, stanco, felice di essere lì a parlarne.   
\- Per una vendetta diventi cieco. Pochi perfino nel peggior momento della loro esistenza, quando sono colpiti nel profondo, riescono a scegliere la cosa giusta e ad essere lucidi. - Ovviamente l’allusione a lui che stava guardando con un fondo d’ammirazione ed orgoglio, Antonio la captò e sorrise scacciando del tutto quel fantasma che l’aveva perseguitato per troppo tempo.  
\- La stupidità prima o poi chiede il conto! Io ho sbagliato troppo da giovane per non capire qual è la cosa giusta da fare ora. Ma solo se sbagli poi lo distingui. - E considerando tutto, non c’era altro da aggiungere arrivati a quel punto.  
Hank non disse altro, era solo felice di essere arrivato a quel punto con lui, aver stretto così tanto, aver recuperato qualcosa che sembrava perso.   
La sua fiducia era importante, ma lo era ancora di più potersi fidare lui per primo e dopo Alvin era la prima volta che succedeva.   
Antonio lesse una serenità nella penombra dei suoi occhi, quella serenità che non gli vedeva da molto, che non gli aveva mai visto. Un breve lampo di sollievo che decise di catturare per ricordare che quello era un nuovo punto di inizio, ne aveva avuti molti, quello era un altro. Uno migliore.   
Sorrise e si protese verso di lui, lo baciò allacciando le lingue, lasciò che i brividi li ricoprissero, quella sensazione di calore piacevole, Hank ed il senso di protezione che gli infondeva, ammirazione, orgoglio. Un insieme di cose che lo colpivano indelebilmente.   
Poi, sulle sue labbra, a pochi centimetri dai suoi occhi, concluse:   
\- Sono felice della vita che ho ora. Ho sbagliato molte cose, altre le avrei dovute fare diversamente, ho inevitabilmente rimpianti. Ma Javier non è fra questi. E nemmeno tu, questo lavoro, questa squadra. E nonostante gli errori, sono felice della vita che ho ora, non la cambierei comunque. -   
Questo non era un parlare di sentimenti, di quello che c’era o non c’era fra loro. Non era nulla, ma scaldò Hank come un’avvolgente coperta morbida e lui si lasciò coccolare da quella sensazione.  
La sensazione di non aver sbagliato con lui, non la seconda occasione che gli era stata concessa. Poi ci ripensò.  
“Forse è anche la terza se pensiamo a quando era ragazzo e poi a quando mi ha arrestato… però la terza sarà definitiva. Non rovinerò tutto di nuovo.”  
E questo se lo promise da solo.   
Antonio si limitò a stendersi più vicino a lui, senza cercare altri contatti, abbracci o mani. Solo lì, più vicino, lasciando i corpi scaldarsi, sentire i respiri, assaporarsi, percepirsi.   
“Punto e a capo.”  
  
FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo! Spero che vi sia piaciuta. Antonio ed Hank continuano a prendersi cura uno dell'altro e lo fanno in tutta la serie e li trovo dolcissimi. Porcherie? Beh, ci sarà spazio più avanti, ho pensato che per essere realisti, con tutto quel che avevano passato, la grande lemon dovesse aspettare. Forse mi odierete per quello, ma erano messi troppo male, non avrei potuto.


End file.
